


Цернуннос

by Nemhain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расследуя очередное преступление, Уилл Грэм обнаруживает, что уже практически шагнул в пропасть безумия. Ему нужна опора и поддержка, хотя он и не хочет этого признавать. На его счастье - или беду - его сознание уже сделало свой выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цернуннос

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: середина первого сезона. Написано в процессе выхода сезона.

31.04 — 01.05

Высокое небо раскрылось темно-синим покрывалом, мерцающим холодными искрами звезд и рыжими отблесками пламени огромных костров. Ночь дышала свежей прохладой, хотя здесь, вблизи огня, было жарко. Запах горящего дерева смешивался с ароматом возродившегося в весне леса, заставляя забывать о реальности, выманивая наружу память поколений о принадлежности к природе, а не к “цивилизации”, и обнажая инстинкты, большинство из которых принято подавлять в приличном обществе.  
Он криво улыбнулся этой мимолетной идее, продолжая развивать её.  
Человек парадоксален, глуп и имеет плохую память. Он боится свободы так же сильно, как и смерти. Сперва человек придумывает ограничения, потом пытается отказаться от них, размахивая знаменем выбора, уже позабыв о том, как настойчиво пытался передать его другому.  
Человек лицемерен. Его суть — разрушение, несмотря на то, что и созидать он способен. Его внутренние желания — темны, как эта ночь. Однако, нести ответственность за свои действия человек не хочет, признавая только неизбежность последствий, но не факт свободной воли. Проще придумать “веру”, искусителя с “грехами” и систему наказаний за нарушение запретов. Ещё лучше, если набор традиций и обычаев иногда позволяет не нести ответственности вовсе. Есть, конечно, общество, которое в большинстве своем такой “веры” сторонится, но должна же быть плата за вольность?  
Животные честнее людей — они не врут и следуют своим инстинктам, не прикрываясь шорами добродетели или порока. Они выше людей не только по праву первых, но и по чистоте порыва. Разум и способность говорить утопили идею безусловной счастливой жизни в возможности лжи, лишь усложнив систему удовлетворения потребностей. У животных-то они просты, а их удовлетворение — лишь вопрос времени.

Он ещё раз осмотрел женщин, собравшихся по ту сторону костров, у кромки леса, и поправил увенчанную небольшими оленьими рогами маску, скрывавшую его лицо. Их руки и лица были разукрашены синими линиями, в волосы вплетены веточки молодого мирта и красные ленты, легкие юбки и открытые майки не соответствовали погоде, зато очень хорошо демонстрировали аппетитные тела и характеризовали цель, ради которой, как им казалось, все здесь и собрались. Едва ли кто-то из них чувствовал холод — слишком много адреналина и предвкушения бурлило в крови.  
Ни одна из них не увидела, как кривятся в презрении четкие линии его губ, но кое-кто поймал на себе его тяжелый изучающий взгляд.  
Они думают — он выбирает жертву. А так как люди привыкли подменять действительное желаемым, то в ответ они смотрели с откровенным похотливым интересом, забывая, в чем смысл слова «жертва». На следующем вдохе он глубоко втянул воздух: за запахом дыма и смолы был явно различим аромат их желания. Они думают, что сегодня — день без запретов, и они могут делать что угодно, не оглядываясь на вчера и завтра.  
Однако, сегодня будет настоящая охота. Аллегория секса как смерти уже наела оскомину. Инициация должна быть настоящей, и все обязаны знать цену своей “веры”.  
Он откинул голову назад, расправил плечи и, снова «попробовав» воздух, различил острый запах страха.  
Трещали горящие костры. Глава конгрегации слишком долго говорила.  
На языке пересохло, а желудок сводило от голода. Однако, ждать оставалось недолго: в конце концов, наступила тишина.  
Он посмотрел вслед удаляющимся женщинам. Они направились вглубь леса. Последней вышла из круга света высокая рыжая девушка, с опаской оглянувшись на него: она, единственная из них всех, чувствовала его голод и боялась. Темнота обняла её, но светлое тело ещё какое-то время мелькало яркими проблесками среди деревьев, позволяя угадать направление движения.  
Он оглянулся: возле него стояли в ожидании сигнала мужчины. Они переговаривались и смеялись, предвкушая, как поймают и оттрахают бабу покраше. Он подавил злую брезгливость и острое желание перерезать им всем горло.  
По знаку они шагнули между костров.  
Гон начался.

31.04-01.05, 02.05-03.05, 06.05-07.05, ..., 02.06-03.06, ... , 03.07-04.07 ... 31.10-01.11

Уиллу снился ночной лес. На этот раз не было никакого шоссе и разметки под ногами, была только нетронутая чаща, какие бывают в Штатах только в национальных парках. Было темно и промозгло. Он бежал через подлесок, ветки неприятно хлестали по обнаженным рукам и торсу.  
За спиной слышалось уже знакомое дыхание — чертов олень. Уилл ругнулся. Он спиной чувствовал, как животное ускоряет бег. Неужели он, наконец, решился убить свою игрушку? И надо было так долго его мучать?.. Проклятая тварь!  
Бежать быстрее Уилл не мог — незнакомая местность и темнота немало мешали и такому-то его продвижению. Впереди мелькнуло что-то белое. Через несколько секунд Грэм различил бегущую девушку. Нельзя было сказать, чтобы та особо торопилась. Кровожадная и ужасающая, равно как и абсурдная, скотина за его спиной фыркнула. Уилл оглянулся через плечо и провалился в темноту.  
Он расслабился, предвкушая пробуждение. Кажется, он опять пропотел насквозь и запутался в простыне — руки были в чем-то теплом и липком. Обычно руки у него все-таки были сухими. Вдруг остро запахло медью. Уилл распахнул глаза и обнаружил себя все в том же лесу. Он стоял на коленях, а его ладони были погружены в развороченную грудную клетку девушки. Под пальцами левой руки затихал пульс. Он не собирался опускать и снова глубоко вдохнул. Запах пробудил в нем голод, а не омерзение. Он был в своем праве, он загнал добычу, так почему он должен чувствовать отвращение и вину?  
Уилл вытащил одну руку из тела — та казалась черной в едва пробивавшемся через кроны деревьев лунном свете. Он поднял руку ко рту и слизнул кровь...  
За спиной послышалось оленье фырканье.

Уилл проснулся от того, что Уинстон вылизывал его пальцы.

01.11 2pm

Грэм всю лекцию делал вид, что разрывающийся на столе мобильник не существует. Так настойчиво ему мог названивать только один человек из его окружения. Странно ещё, что Кроуфорд снова не ворвался в лекционный зал. К концу пары в коридоре появилась недовольная Алана Блум. Судя по всему, не имея возможности добраться до Грэма, Кроуфорд дозвонился до нее. Игнорировать коллегу Уилл не стал, отпустил студентов на пять минут раньше и начал собирать свои вещи.  
Алана молчала, но её недовольство было весьма красноречивым. Вокруг копошились, собирая сумки, курсанты, кто-то встал у стола, желая что-то спросить, но Грэм отмахнулся дежурным "напишите мне мейл".  
— Ты могла просто не брать трубку, — в конце концов заметил он: сколько ни убеждал себя, что ему все равно, что там думают и чувствуют окружающие, оставить всю эту шелуху за бортом своего восприятия он не мог. Тем более когда дело касалось Блум.  
— Могла.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Снова тело?  
Алана кивнула и недовольно сообщила:  
— Мне не нравится, как Кроуфорд тобой пользуется.  
Уилл захлопнул сумку, закинул её на плечо и пошел на выход. Ему тоже это не нравилось.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова смотрел на трупы.  
Грэм тоже этого не хотел, но вариантов не было.  
В это время года, в Хеллоуин, трупы были везде. Те, что были не настоящими, не казались ему смешными, а те, что были реальными, наверняка должны быть сейчас особенно мерзостны: Ночь Всех Святых, минувшая сегодня, надо думать, располагала и пробуждала фантазию.  
— Спасибо, Алана, — откликнулся он, радуясь, что коридор недостаточно длинный для того, чтобы доктор Блум успела перечислить все минусы ситуации, потому что направиться вместо места преступления домой он все равно не мог.  
В кармане снова затрезвонил телефон, и на этот раз Грэм предпочел взять трубку:  
— Да, Кроуфорд.  
— Наконец-то!..  
Алана покачала головой, но легкая полуулыбка, которой она одарила его на прощанье, означала, что она не злится. Хотя бы на него.

01.11 5:15pm

Спустя два с половиной часа Грэм вышел из машины и обнаружил себя посреди одного из мемориальных парков возле Фредериксберга, на кромке ухоженной территории и дикого леса, начинавшегося низкорослым ельником, и сейчас подсвеченного огнями полицейских мигалок, будто бы на Рождество. Начинало смеркаться, и эта иллюминация откровенно резала глаза.  
Грэм ненавидел смотреть на трупы вечером.  
Он огляделся в поисках Кроуфорда и тут же понял, почему, собственно, тот не порадовал его собственной персоной — кажется, местная полиция придерживалась отрицательного мнения о федералах и совершенно точно не собиралась впускать их на свою территорию. Именно об этом говорил красноречивый взгляд поднявшего для него ленту полицейского. Грэм вздохнул и мысленно поблагодарил провидение, что тут, верно, не читают электронных газет, а то бы явно не преминули пройтись едким словцом по его личности.  
Кроуфорд цапался с шерифом, если так можно было назвать противостояние волкодава и болонки. Судя по всему, это продолжалось уже довольно долго. Уилл даже удивился самоотверженности местного защитника закона и порядка в попытке отстоять свою честь. Спорить с Джеком — надо быть не робкого десятка, ну и, что уже меньшая заслуга, не великого ума. Вопли шерифа Грэм слышал даже не подходя:  
— Ну прирезали одну дурищу, так не бывает что ли? А что дыра в пузе, так вы не в детском парке стоите — волки прогрызли! Почему вы вообще решили, что это — какой-то маньяк?! Вам федералам вечно мерещатся всякие потрошители и ...  
Его слова разбивались о молчание Кроуфорда как глиняные горшки о бетонную стену. Джек прилагал все усилия, чтобы просто молчать и, как только он заметил Уилла, сразу же направился к нему навстречу, не удостоив шерифа ответом.  
Грэм с тоской посмотрел на опушку, украшенную полицейскими желтыми лентами. С некоторых пор лес стал вызывать в нем очень противоречивые порывы: от желания поселиться в нем, предав все блага цивилизации, до панического отказа приближаться к кромке деревьев на расстояние выстрела.  
Кроуфорд протянул ему перчатки.  
— Мне приготовиться? — попытался пошутить Уилл.  
— Приготовься, — посоветовала подошедшая со стороны леса Беверли.  
Джек продолжал молчать — он был явно не в настроении: у него всегда были проблемы с терпением, и Грэм уже боялся представить, что могло заставить его слушать бабские причитания шерифа.  
— Что там? — все-таки поинтересовался он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
— Кажется, объявился наш старый друг, Подражатель Хоббса. Или — современная версия Джека Потрошителя, — Катц как всегда была жизнерадостна.  
Уилл передернул плечами: хотел бы он тоже уметь смеяться после просмотра очередной серии прикладного линчевания.

Беверли пошутила. Это не было ни тем, ни другим. Это выглядело в разы менее аппетитно.  
Для Подражателя — слишком грубая работа и недостаточный размах.  
Уилл помнил тот труп. Он помнил, как смотрел на него около пяти минут и не мог "перелистнуть" время назад, просто потому, что его слишком поразила манящая жестокая красота экспозиции. Кто бы её ни сделал, его пугающее чувство прекрасного было неоспоримо, равно как и потребительское отношение к живому человеку, как к материалу. Забрав чужую жизнь, он создал произведение искусства, и когда позже Уилл увидел то же тело на прозекторском столе, его охватило отвращение к людям, посмевшим разрушить наиболее пронзительную инсталляцию, которую он в своей жизни видел. Или лучше сказать — получил в подарок? Грэм никому тогда не признался, но в глубине души он лелеял самодовольное чувство, что адресатом этого бесценного дара был он сам.  
Иногда он видел сны о том, как повторяет творение неизвестного скульптора по живой плоти и крови.  
Уилл тряхнул головой, выныривая из непрошено нахлынувших ощущений и мыслей.  
Для Джека Потрошителя — тоже грязновато и слишком много жалости, боли и злобы. Хотя, конечно, трудно судить по очеркам криминалистов того времени, но Уилл представлял прославленного мясника достаточно расчетливым и практичным убийцей, о чем свидетельствовало его последующее танго с прессой. К тому же, если уж один маньяк вдохновляется творчеством другого, то следует ему во всем, а не только в исполнении. Место, где было бы выброшено тело, тоже имеет значение. А лес совсем не похож на подворотни огромного города.  
Труп, валявшийся у его ног, не выглядел красиво или аккуратно. Завернутое в разорванную обертку одежды, тело девушки не было "подарком" или "посланием", но выброшенным сосудом, из которого извлекли содержимое. Причем извлекли совершенно варварски, хотя какой стороной держать нож убийца все-таки знал. Вряд ли он был хирургом или каким-то другим врачом, скорее — имел минимальную медицинскую подготовку и познания о нужном ему типе "операции" по книгам и интернету. Хотя Грэм сомневался, что извлечение матки вообще входит в перечень медицинских процедур.  
— Органы нашли? — поинтересовался он.  
— Нет, — отозвался Кроуфорд. — Что думаешь?  
— Что они где-то здесь. Пробовали собак?  
— Кинологов только вызвали.  
Уилл кивнул, пожевал губу, присел и снова встал. Он очень не хотел слышать ответ на следующий свой вопрос, но вариантов особо не было, и он спросил:  
— Кто она?  
— Эмили Ландерс, 26 лет, не замужем. Жила в Фредериксберге, снимала апартаменты с двумя подругами, работала учителем танцев, хотя имела бизнес-образование местного университета, — отозвался Брайан, копавшийся с какой-то химией рядом. — Тебе все её досье нужно?  
— Нет.  
Грэм посмотрел внимательнее, отсекая кровь, увечья ... Эмили была красива. Но не замужем.  
— Она с кем-нибудь встречалась?  
— Нет.  
— Надо спросить её подруг.  
Уилл наклонился к её лицу. Умирала она долго. Он резал так, чтобы не задеть основные артерии. Ее лицо было обезображено страданием. Он умерла либо от кровопотери, либо от болевого шока. Впрочем, если к тому моменту, как он выдрал её внутренности, она ещё дышала, то он добил её, вогнав олений рог в сердце. Если же нет... тем лучше для нее. Для него это было очень важно — нанести финальный удар.  
Убийца точно был мужчина: для такого удара с такой позиции нужна сила. Рог не вдавливали в тело, он вошел одним махом.  
Губы трупа были преднамеренно перемазаны кровью.  
— Чья это кровь?  
— Её, — отозвалась Беверли, внимательно уставившись на него.  
Грэм подавил желание поёжиться: он понимал, что Катц всего лишь пытается понять, как он "видит", научиться чему-то, но её пристальное внимание порой вызывало чересчур раздражающий зуд между лопаток. Усилием воли он заставил себя вернуться мыслями к трупу и посмотреть тщательнее.  
Жертва и убийца говорили о чем-то. Убийца не обвинял её, не пытался спорить, он спокойно вынес приговор, она огрызнулась в ответ. Он ударил её наотмашь и сильно, может быть не кулаком, а чем-то ещё. Нужны были оценки экспертов. Но это было не убийство в состоянии аффекта — он точно знал, что собирается это сделать. Беверли уже отметила, что отпечатков пальцев нет, он все делал в перчатках. Сейчас было недостаточно холодно для того, чтобы в просто ходить в перчатках. Значит, он намеревался сделать то, что сделал.  
Жертва наверняка собиралась закричать, но он принялся бить её прежде, чем она издала хоть звук. Когда она потеряла сознание, он разорвал её джемпер и блузу и принялся резать, предварительно запихав в рот кляп из кусков её собственной одежды. Потом он заколол её.  
Все это было не прямо здесь: под телом не было лужи крови.  
— Где все произошло? — поинтересовался Уилл.  
— Там, — Кроуфорд махнул рукой в сторону леса.  
Никакого приметного знака видно не было, хотя место наверняка обнесли лентой и обозначили огнями. Видимо, убийца завёл жертву в лес достаточно глубоко. Точнее, она сама шла за ним. А потом он вытащил тело сюда и бросил.  
— Он хотел, чтобы её нашли, чтобы о ней узнали, — прокомментировал Грэм.  
— Почему? Вызов?  
Грэм снял перчатки и полез в карман за таблеткой обезболивающего: безбожно начинала ныть голова.  
Он видел свои руки, испачканные в крови. Ощущения не такие приятные, как если бы они были обнажёнными, но и так было хорошо. Он делает то, что правильно, он берет плату за прегрешение, делая её раскаяние искренним. Он так хочет простить эту женщину, но она должна стать достойной прощения. Он проводит большим пальцем по её губам. Кровь — это жизнь. Я прощаю тебя, Эмили. Ты будешь жить снова. Ты расскажешь им, как дорого стоила тебе твоя ошибка, и научишь их не повторять твоих действий...  
— Это предупреждение, — выдохнул Грэм, пытаясь вынырнуть из чувств убийцы.  
— Кому?  
Уилл пожал плечами. Было что-то в жизни Эмили Ландерс, что могло ответить на этот вопрос. Что-то или кто-то ...  
Виски точно тисками сдавило, Уилл отошёл на пару метров в сторону и присел на траву.  
Он хотел перестать думать о мисс Ландерс, но было нельзя. Да он бы и не смог.  
Эмили доверяла убийце настолько, что пошла за ним. Скорее всего, это был кто-то из её «несуществующих» бойфрендов. Или кто-то, кого она смутно знала и слегка побаивалась, но не всерьёз. Или кого она практически не знала, но думала, что знала.  
Над ухом послышалось фырканье, Уилл вздрогнул, тряхнул головой. Никаких оленей, конечно же, рядом не было и быть не могло. Он посмотрел на рог, торчащий из груди девушки, а потом ей в лицо. В её светлых волосах запутался какой-то странный листок.  
— Что это?  
— М? — отвлеклась Беверли.  
— У неё в волосах.  
— Посмотрим, — кивнула женщина, вытаскивая лист щипчиками и упаковывая в пакет для вещ доков.  
Грэм тоже кивнул в ответ. За спиной послышался собачий лай, ругань шерифа и профессионально поставленные голоса репортёров. Журналисты слетаются на убийства как мухи на говно. Кроуфорд рявкнул на местных, чтобы они убрали камеры куда подальше. Те решили, что лучше им заняться уж хотя бы этим. Мимо прошли кинологи, одна из овчарок дёрнулась в сторону Грэма — ещё бы, он пах своими сожителями, — но её оттащили обратно. Собак подвели к телу, дали почуять след. Они вроде бы взяли с места, дотащили своих хозяев до густого подлеска, но запутались там, точно следа и не было. Псов подвели к телу снова...  
Уилл чувствовал, что слишком чётко фиксирует все — абсолютно все — происходящее вокруг, отвлекается на реальность, лишь бы не думать.  
Над ним снова навис Джек:  
— Так что? Это наш "подражатель"?  
— Нет.  
— Плохо.  
— М? Тебе нравятся "красивые" трупы? — ухмыльнулся Уилл.  
— Мне вообще не нравятся трупы. Мне нравится, когда этих ублюдков мало, да что там — вообще нет! — на земле.  
Собаки отказывались брать след: просто рыскали по уже выверенным следователями дорожкам, до подлеска, потом обратно к телу и прочь от него, к дорожкам парка.  
— Он сбил запах, — ухмыльнулся Грэм.  
— То есть?  
— Сбил запах. Перец или что-то в этом духе.  
Кроуфорд вздохнул:  
— Понятно. Знал, что будут искать.  
Уилл подумал, что хотел бы он сейчас оказаться дома, среди своих собак, накормить их, сесть на веранде с виски в стакане и прекратить думать. Но процесс уже был запущен.  
— Или нет, — сказал он сам себе. Время закрутилось назад. — Он не думал об этом.  
Он пошёл к воде.  
Перчатки на руках были в крови, почти черные. Она быстро остывала и начинала застывать противной коркой. Омерзительный грязный сгусток, который он нёс, прилипал к перчаткам, а казалось — что к коже. Грязь въедалась под кожу! Бессмысленный, бесполезный, осквернённый орган сочился сутью жизни, которую никогда не сможет дать.  
Уилл поднялся и направился к лесу. Кажется, его окликали, но он не обратил внимания. За первыми несколькими метрами подлеска был ручей, уже отмеченный маркерами полиции.  
Эту грязь можно смыть. Можно очистить этот бессмысленный кусок плоти. И он сделает это. Он прощает. Можно снова вдохнуть жизнь в лоно. Нужно только избавиться от грязи. Смыть её.  
— Уилл! — Беверли окликнула его особенно громко, и он очнулся. Ногам было как-то странно прохладно. — Сомневаюсь, что ты захватил с собой сухие ботинки, - вздохнула Катц.  
Грэм растерянно посмотрел на свои руки, потом на поток, пошевелил пальцами ног, похлюпывая внутри ботинок, и прокомментировал, махнув рукой по течению:  
— Где-то там, внизу. Потому собаки и не чуют.  
Он вышел из ручья. В ботинках неприятно мокро хлюпало. Проклятие.

02.11 01:00am

Мотель вовсе не казался Уиллу уютным, но поездка в одиннадцать вечера на машине домой, в мокрых ботинках и с одной таблеткой АлкаЗельцера в кармане, с тем, чтобы с утра возвращаться в Фредериксберг снова, казалась ещё менее уютной. Беверли выторговала у консьержа пару таблеток аспирина и масляный радиатор, чтобы он смог высушить свою обувь, а потом уехала в ночь в Балтимор. Кроуфорд задержался в парке, да к тому же у него была ещё какая-то волокита в полицейском участке.  
Грэм завалился на кровать и стал изучать потолок: выбелен последний раз он был столь давно, что казался серым, а рисунок трещин напоминал огромную сеть, сплетённую пауком под кофеином. Клонило в сон, но он не хотел засыпать — не хотел видеть на свободной половине кровати мёртвую Эмили Ландерс или заходящего в номер оленя или ...  
Было настолько тихо, что Уилл мог различить шум телевизора в соседнем номере. Вскоре, впрочем, этот звук оказался заглушен куда более пикантными звуками: стонами, охами, междометиями и скрипами кровати. Грэм мученически застонал и, повернувшись, уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
Он ненавидел мотели.  
Подушка воняла лавандовой отдушкой, и наволочка на ней была жёсткой. Ну и конечно же звукопроводимость у неё была ещё та, а либидо у его соседей оказалось на зависть.  
Уилл постарался подумать о чем-то нейтральном. Например, о том, что дома он будет завтра, хорошо если к вечеру. То есть уже сегодня. Он надеялся на это. Он действительно надеялся, что команда Кроуфорда отыщет какой-нибудь отпечаток, волос или ещё что, и ему не придётся торчать тут дольше и, чтоб его, разговаривать с людьми, знакомыми жертвы.  
Но его собак, конечно же, о таком никто не предупреждал. Он не особо задумываясь потянулся к телефону и набрал номер Лектера. Тот взял трубку после четвёртого гудка, когда Грэм уже успел опомниться и сообразить, что приличные-то люди в час ночи спят. Стоны за стеной стали громче.  
— Да, Уилл? — голос Ганнибала звучал ниже обычного, похоже, он и правда уже спал.  
Тембр обволакивал, и Грэм даже почувствовал себя "по-домашнему", в кресле в офисе доктора Лектера. Ему стало чуть лучше, хотя теперь он ощущал себя слегка глупо и виновато. Уилл понадеялся, что слух у его психоаналитика не настолько острый, чтобы различить какие-то шумы на заднем плане.  
— Извини, я...  
— Не стоит.  
— Я тебя разбудил.  
— Возможно. И теперь я весь внимание, — эту полуулыбку плотно сжатых губ Уилл увидел практически наяву.  
Грэм помнил, как его раздражало такое покровительственное отношение с первой их встречи, но сейчас приходилось признаться, что как только он начал доверять Ганнибалу, стал даже ждать этого жеста защиты.  
— Я опять застрял где-то, — ухмыльнулся он. — Покорми моих собак, пожалуйста.  
— С удовольствием.  
Ганнибал редко ему отказывал, редко ему противоречил, редко спорил и никогда не считал его мнение - необоснованным. Грэм прежде не осознавал, насколько ему необходим собеседник, с которым не надо будет постоянно бороться за свою точку зрения и доказывать ему собственную адекватность.  
Видимо, он завис над этой внезапной мыслью, потому что в конце концов Ганнибал продолжил:  
— Доброй ночи, Уилл.  
— Да, спокойной ночи.  
Он повесил трубку и обнаружил, что соседи угомонились.  
Пожалуй, теперь он был готов попробовать уснуть.

02.11 08:15am  
Электронные часы показывали 08:15. Солнце было затянуто тучами, и глазам тут же становилось больно при попытке разглядеть что-то при таком свете. Уилл чувствовал себя нежно пожёванным каким-то монстром. Спал он часа три. В дверь названивал Кроуфорд. Впрочем, он постарался хоть как-то скрасить своё явление пакетом с едой и стаканом кофе. Кофе, на удивление, пах неплохо.  
— Спасибо, — пробубнил Уилл, пропуская его внутрь.  
Он натянул джинсы и сел за стол у окна.  
— Мы нашли ещё два тела.  
Перед Уиллом упала пачка фотографий, явно сделанных в предрассветной дымке. Они что, лабораторию по печати возят с собой? Грэм неприязненно перевернул пачку вниз лицом, и внимательно посмотрел на Кроуфорда, потом взял из пакета сэндвич с курицей и надкусил.  
— Дай мне пять минут.  
Он не стал добавлять "пожалуйста" или жалостливо смотреть на Джека. Тот мог, конечно, разложить фото перед Уиллом веером, но с утра бывал милосерден.  
— Выглядишь жутко, — дружелюбно резюмировал тот.  
— Ты тоже.  
Сэндвич был на удивление съедобным. Но с другой стороны — это был просто сэндвич. Грэм ухмыльнулся, вспоминая ещё одного любителя скрасить его сумрачное утро едой. Надо было дожить до грани сумасшествия, чтобы в его жизни появился знакомый психоаналитик, помогающий ему не выкрутить последние болты и периодически подкармливающий собственноручно приготовленными завтраками.  
— Ещё два тела. Что-то есть?  
— Нет. Ни отпечатков, ни волос, ни его слюны или спермы. Да и особых паттернов нет — если не считать листа мирта в волосах жертв и рога в сердце.  
— А органы?  
— У обеих органы на месте.  
— То есть у нас просто проткнутые оленьим рогом трупы. Если бы это был нож, мы бы тут были, Кроуфорд?  
— Ты намекаешь на то, что это — не наше дело?  
— Именно. Он, конечно, чертовски осторожен и не оставляет следов, но ...  
Джек бухнул перед ним ещё одну папку.  
— Ещё два тела, двухлетней давности. Можешь полюбоваться на фотографии.  
Грэм отложил недоеденный сэндвич и открыл папку, предварительно перекинув выключатель в голове, и не зря: эти убийства были куда менее "чистыми", чем то, что он видел вчера. Одно было неумелым. Второе … убийца был очень-очень зол.  
— Те же дата и примерное время убийств, но два года ранее. Это дело так и не было раскрыто. До ФБР оно тогда не дошло, потому что это было просто два убийства, никакой динамики и паттернов. Убийцу не нашли, убрали дело в кипу не расследованных. Слава богу, у них есть один толковый человек в управлении, помощник шерифа, Элизабет Марк. Она и вышла на нас.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне об этом вчера?  
— А что, лучше спалось бы?  
Уилл подавил желание огрызнуться. Честно говоря, с утра пораньше он был совершенно не расположен к баталиям.  
— Ты прав, — вздохнул он.  
Грэм достал фотографии из папки, подобрал фото со стола и направился к кровати. Он не стал её застилать — надеялся, что спать снова здесь ему не придется, хотя эта надежда плавно улетучивалась. Фотографии разлеглись своеобразным черно-красно-зеленым покрывалом по простыням.  
— Разный возраст, цвет волос и глаз. Все — белые. Разное семейное положение. Разный род занятий. Временное или постоянное проживание в Фредериксберге. У двух из них есть дети. Одна в разводе, две замужем, две одиноки.  
— Но убийца — тот же, — Грэм взял одну из старых фотографий.  
— Скорее всего. Или старый вдохновил нового. В конце концов, орудие убийства — специфическое.  
— Да, — кивнул Уилл. — Но тогда наш убийца имеет доступ к полицейским архивам, если только в газетах не появлялись особо живописные фотографии и описания.  
— Появлялись.  
— Ааа...  
Жертвы за этих фотографиях были похожи на разбитых кукол, однако особых следов борьбы или насилия — не было. Уилл присмотрелся — в волосах этой тоже была какое-то растение. Её живот напоминал неглубокий котелок, полный "супа" из внутренностей. Вот только...  
— Он бьет в сердце, — произнес Грэм.  
— Да.  
— Но этой женщине он ударил в правое легкое.  
— Мог ошибиться.  
Грэм поморщился. Это был не простой мясник, у него есть схема и ему довольно ума для осторожности. Он просто хотел, чтобы она страдала, умирая.  
— У нее на щеках следы, как от скотча. Что пишут в рапорте?  
— Она умирала около двух часов, истекая кровью, — Джек постарался произнести это как можно более эмоционально.  
— Они не сразу нашли тела.  
— Через два дня.  
— Понятно. Он не стал их выставлять, как Эмили Ландерс, — Уилл почесал подбородок. — На её губах нет крови. То есть — он не мазал ей губы кровью, — конечно же, её губы были окровавлены, но это не было похоже на специально сделанный мазок.  
Уилл выхватил ещё четыре фото. У всех жертв губы были в крови. Кроме одной. Все жертвы умерли мгновенно, но эту женщину он заставил умирать долго. Она была изувечена сильнее прочих.  
— Он не смог её простить, — вдруг понял Грэм. — Он знал её лучше остальных, а потому не мог просить. Как её имя?  
— Розали Мейден. Была замужем, имела сына. Жила в Фредериксберге в течение семи лет до смерти.  
— Нужно поговорить с её родственниками. Они могут знать убийцу.  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы мы еще знали хоть что-то об убийце.  
— Все это похоже на ритуал...  
— Кстати, о ритуалах. На теле Эмили нашли небольшую татуировку. Она была викканкой. Стоит проверить, состояла ли она в местном сообществе.  
— Стоит.  
Грэм кинул фотографии на кровать, прикончил остатки кофе и тяжко вздохнул:  
— Я так понимаю, что сделать это без меня — невозможно.

02.11 09:30am  
Уилл любил всякие религиозные общины едва ли меньше, чем психиатрические клиники и лечебницы. Последние пытались его исследовать, первые — усмотреть в его таланте провидение бога, дьявола, пророка Авраама и прочих небезызвестных личностей. В обоих случаях он чувствовал себя чересчур ненормальным.  
Когда Меллисандра Мун посмотрела на него пристальным, пустоватым взглядом, призванным, видимо, выразительно пронзить всю его сущность, умудрившись при этом миновать внушительную личность Кроуфорда, практически полностью заслонявшего Грэма, тот едва подавил желание передернуть плечами. И почему все главы любой конфессии, поводыри паствы, так склонны к театральным эффектам? Впрочем, Меллисандра промолчала, за что он её сердечно поблагодарил, глубоко в душе. Кроме имени и этого вот взгляда женщина пока что не отличилась ничем экстраординарным, как и её дом.  
Перед стандартным, свежевыкрашенным домиком был разбит богатый и ухоженный сад. На веранде перед домом дремала большая рыжая кошка. Звонок был среднестатистически мелодичным, и никаких зловещих рукоятей для стука в дверь. Одета мисс Мун была в домашнее аккуратное платье приятного светло-синего цвета, удачно оттенявшее её чуть красноватое лицо в обрамлении темно каштановых длинных волос с легкой проседью. Черты лица у нее были открытые и приветливые, совершенно не похожие на "классическое ведьминские" по расхожей общественной версии. Не то, чтобы Грэм ожидал увидеть нос крючком и ворона у женщины на плече — он давно знал, что метлами все-таки подметают, а не летают на них, — однако находил ситуацию довольно забавной. В глубине светло-карих глаз не таилось никакого проклятия, только дружелюбие и вопрос.  
— Добрый день, мисс Мун. Специальный агент Джек Кроуфорд, — "посветил" ей значком Джек. — Я бы хотел поговорить с Вами об Эмили Ландерс.  
На лице женщины отобразилось понимание, она отворила дверь пошире и пропустила их внутрь:  
— Конечно, мистер Кроуфорд. Хотите чаю? — она направилась на кухню, приглашая их пройти следом.  
— Нет, благодарю, — Джек всегда отказывался от подобных предложений.  
— А я — выпью, — внезапно сказал Грэм.  
— А Вы... — вопрос был задан интонацией.  
— Уилл Грэм, особый консультант, — он вышел вслед за ней на светлую кухню.  
Кухня была очень "домашняя". Добротная мебель из темного дуба, прослужившая уже, кажется, не первый десяток лет, укрытая плетеными салфетками, полотенцами или покрывалами теплых тонов и рисунков, газовая плита, огромная чугунная раковина, уставленный цветами подоконник, большая заполненная подставка под приправы, какие-то травки развешанные над оной и запах простой еды. Это было совершенно не похоже на холодное необжитое пространство "кухни" в доме Грэма или на элегантные, но местами чересчур вычурные и огромные кухню и столовую Лектера.  
Грэм чувствовал тепло и доброжелательность во всем этом месте. Он даже против воли присел за стол, хотя собирался остаться стоять.  
Мисс Мун поставила перед ним чашку черного чая.  
— В таком случае, особый чай для особого консультанта, — мягко улыбнулась Меллисандра.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он.  
Напиток пах корицей и гвоздикой. Несмотря на то, что она даже не спросила, какой чай он бы хотел или стоит ли добавлять ему специи, Уилл и не подумал возмутиться. Он начинал ощущать покой, и это-то его и насторожило. Конечно же, отказываться от чая теперь и вскакивать было бы ребячеством, но то, как быстро удалось этой женщине унять его беспокойство, его взволновало. То, на что Ганнибалу порой требовалось чуть ли не половина их сессии, далось мисс Мун с легкостью.  
А женщина точно это заметила и покачала головой, усаживаясь во главе стола. Нависающий над ней Кроуфорд её, казалось, совершенно не смущал.  
— Мисс Мун, мы знаем, что Эмили Ландерс была викканкой. В каком-то роде. Она была членом вашего ... ковена?  
— Вы меня обяжете, мистер Кроуфорд, если будете использовать слово семья. Или круг. Ковен — идейно неверное слово и, к тому же, имеет слишком негативный оттенок в Ваших устах, — она сделала паузу.  
Грэм спрятал прорывающуюся усмешку за глотком чая. Напиток обдирал горло, но не из-за того, что был горячим, а потому что там оказался ещё и имбирь. Тупое подергивание в виске, не сдавшееся утренней дозе аспирина, начало отступать. Уилл уже был на грани того, чтобы назвать мисс Мун колдуньей.  
— Да, конечно я знала Эмили Ландерс. Так же как и Честити Фокс, и Меган Флорал, — продолжила она. — Шериф позвонил мне буквально несколько минут назад и сообщил о том, что с ними случилось и о вашем визите. Они были замечательными женщинами, у которых иногда в жизни случались проблемы, но ничего такого, что нельзя было бы разрешить. С Эмили Ландерс я была знакома может быть даже лучше остальных. Когда она только приехала в город и начала учиться, ей было непросто прижиться. Она часто заглядывала ко мне и мы готовили что-нибудь или смотрели ток-шоу по телевизору.  
Уилл постарался не задумываться о том, что викканки тоже смотрят ток-шоу. Впрочем, иудеи тоже смотрят ток-шоу, как и иудаисты. И маньяки-психопаты. Интересно, смотрит ли ток-шоу его психоаналитик? Вот это уже было что-то из серии фантастики. Скорее Грэм мог представить за этим делом Абигейл Хоббс.  
Сам он ток-шоу ненавидел.  
— Когда Вы видели её последний раз? Была ли она расстроена или боялась ли она чего-то? — Кроуфорд тоже не выдержал притяжения этой кухни — оперся ладонями о спинку стула.  
— Да, я видела её в прошедшее воскресенье. Она выглядела существенно лучше, чем последние несколько месяцев, была в хорошем настроении.  
— А последние несколько месяцев? — спросил Уилл.  
Мисс Мун внимательно посмотрела на него. Ему показалось, что сейчас она постарается отвертеться от вопроса. Видимо, ей тоже показалось что-то, потому что вместо этого она все-таки ответила:  
— Не примите мое нежелание говорить за попытку что-то утаить, мистер Грэм. Просто как глава общины приверженцев нашей религии здесь, я скована теми же негласными правилами, что и любой пастор. Сродни врачебным. Однако, я думаю, для Вас и так уже не составляет тайны то, что я Вам скажу, просто смотрите Вы на это слегка по-другому.  
Уилл понял, что она чувствовала, так же, как он. Это было занятно.  
— Эмили вынуждена была сделать аборт, как Вы, наверняка, знаете, — продолжила Меллисандра. — Это тяжелое бремя решения, необходимости, глупости, вины и прочих эмоций для женщины. Общество и религия порицают такие поступки, но есть множество способов оградить себя от обвинений. В душе же каждый сам взвешивает свои деяния. Те, кто приближен к нашей Богине не знают большего греха, чем отнять жизнь ещё не пришедшую полностью в мир...  
— Почему? — прервал Кроуфорд.  
Мисс Мун непонимающе на него воззрилась. Уилл допил чай и ответил за нее:  
— Потому что это благословение. Правильно, мисс Мун?  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Прошу прощения, я даже не поняла о чем Вы.  
— От благословения не отказываются, — кивнул Грэм.  
Ему слишком нравилось это место, и это-то ему и не нравилось. Он поднялся и отошел к окну в сад. Первым, что бросалось в глаза был большой серый кот, сидевший на подоконнике снаружи и с интересом изучавший гостей.  
— Но она смогла простить себя и вернуться к гармонии. Она поверила, что у нее будет второй шанс. Эмили была очень сильной девочкой.  
— И одинокой, — немилосердно бросил Грэм.  
— К сожалению.  
— Мисс Мун, Вы многое знаете о мисс Ландерс. Может быть, Вы знаете, с кем она поехала встречаться вечером 31 октября?  
— Нет, к сожалению, такой информацией я не располагаю. Члены сообщества не обязаны рассказывать мне все об их жизни. Знаю только, что это было внезапное решение Эмили. Вчера она собиралась прийти ко мне в гости и остаться на ночь. Вы знаете, в такие дни мой дом открыт.  
— В такие дни? — Кроуфорд начинал терять нить разговора.  
— Самайн. Кельтский Новый Год, — уточнила мисс Мун. — В такие дни года мы собираемся вместе. На Белтайн мы выезжаем в один из парков. Но Самайн — другое время. В это время не принято покидать дома — свои или друзей. Но Эмили позвонила мне вчера утром и сказала, что не сможет прийти.  
— А другие женщины? Они тоже должны были прийти к Вам?  
— Нет. Думаю, Честити собирала большую компанию дома. Она была радушной хозяйкой. О планах Меган мне тоже ничего неизвестно.  
— Понятно, — Кроуфорд замолчал.  
Грэм изучал сад: возле клумбы с розами возился какой-то мужчина, то ли что-то сажая, то ли пытаясь что-то выкорчевать. Несмотря на то, что он сидел на корточках, нетрудно было определить, что он был высок и атлетически сложен. Со стороны небольшого домика в саду к нему подошёл ещё другой, неся в руках лопату. Он был существенно шире в плечах и выше. Он ухмыльнулся и, видимо, попросил первого отойти, а потом принялся что-то копать. Все-таки они выкапывали какой-то корешок, и не маленький. Потом они принялись равнять клумбу.  
— Вы живете одна, мисс Мун? — неожиданно сам для себя спросил он.  
— С сыном, Джереми, — ответила она. — Он сейчас работает в саду. Он и его друг, Грегори. Они с самого детства знакомы.  
— Но Вы не были замужем.  
— Уилл, — предостерегающее повысил голос Джек.  
— Ничего, агент Кроуфорд, — улыбнулась женщина. — Я думаю, мистер Грэм и сам знает, что чтобы иметь детей, не нужно быть замужем.  
— Простите, Меллисандра, — Уилл обернулся, снимая очки. — Джереми знал Эмили?  
— Да, — мисс Мун кивнула. — Если у вас есть вопросы, могу позвать его.  
Кроуфорд посмотрел на Грэма. Тот пожал плечами. Джек кивнул:  
— Да, будьте так добры.  
Мисс Мун начала было открывать окно, чуть отодвинув Уилла, но Джереми заметил её раньше и направился в дом. Грегори последовал за ним.

Джереми вошел, поправляя растрепавшиеся белые волосы, и настороженно спросил:  
— Мама?  
У Грэма дернулась щека. Он явно слишком забылся и расслабился, будто бы на приеме у доктора Лектера. Но здесь — не прием, этим людям откровенно все равно, что было в его прошлом, даже с точки зрения исследовательской, им все равно — кто он такой, какие кошмары ему сняться и почему он не хочет социализоваться.  
Грегори вошел следом, стягивая садовые перчатки, и недобро посмотрел на Кроуфорда и Грэма. Коротко остриженные волосы придавали ему сходство с классическим неблагополучным парнем. Сломанный нос тоже имелся.  
— Кто это? Что им нужно, мисс Мун? — он постарался встать между ней и Кроуфордом, оценив его как более опасного противника в случае схватки.  
Грэм задумался, а не служил ли Грегори. Вряд ли, судя по его возрасту, но по повадкам было похоже.  
— Все хорошо, Джереми, Грегори. Мистер Кроуфорд и мистер Грэм всего лишь хотят задать несколько вопросов.  
— Об убийствах, я полагаю, — кивнул Грегори. — Вы что, подозреваете мисс Мун? Или Джереми? Меня, может? — огрызнулся он.  
— Успокойтесь, Грегори. Мы всего лишь хотим поговорить, — Кроуфорд протянул ему руку. — Агент Джек Кроуфорд. Это — особый консультант Уилл Грэм.  
Судя по движению Джека, рукопожатие у Грегори было крепким. Джереми явно был более сдержан. Пожав руку Джеку, он хотел было поздороваться и с Уиллом, но мисс Мун его остановила:  
— Джереми.  
Это было странно.  
— Почему Вы не хотите, чтобы я жал руку Вашему сыну, мисс Мун?  
— Что Вы, Уилл. Я не хочу, чтобы Джереми жал руку Вам, — она улыбнулась. — Я всегда считала неприличным вынуждать чувствительного человека к более существенному, чем нужно, контакту.  
На лице Кроуфорда задержалось выражение замешательства.  
"Чувствительному человеку". Так Грэма ещё никто не называл. Он ухмыльнулся и протянул руку Джереми:  
— Я как-нибудь переживу.  
Его рукопожатие было уверенным, четким и равноправным. Грэм сам заглянул в его темно синие глаза, чего обычно не делал. Те были похожи на темные спокойные озера. Он пожал руку и Грегори, получив в качестве оного железную хватку, но давить тот не стал, быстро забрал руку.  
— Сколько Вам лет, Джереми? — спросил Уилл, отходя окну и отводя взгляд.  
— Двадцать два, мистер Грэм.  
— Чем Вы занимаетесь?  
— Заканчиваю на ветеринара, сейчас прохожу практику в местном стационаре и помогаю на полставки в лечебнице.  
— Аа. Любите животных, — утвердительно протянул Уилл. — А вы, Грегори?  
— Мне двадцать семь. Работаю медбратом. К чему вам это?  
— Просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор, — пожал плечами Грэм.  
— Вы знали Эмили Ландерс, Честити Фокс или Меган Флорал? Расскажите нам о них, — Кроуфорд не видел смысла бродить вокруг да около.  
— Конечно мы их знали. Они тоже были в нашей общине, — начал Грегори. — Что говорить-то, у вас же вся информация о них есть.  
— Я знал их всех. Честити и Меган достаточно поверхностно, Эмили ... чуть лучше, — отозвался Джереми, перебивая друга. — Честити была радушной хозяйкой. Разок я помогал её мужу подпиливать яблочное дерево в саду, она накормила меня так, что я до следующего вечера не мог на еду смотреть. Меган была более замкнутой, ей нравилось быть таинственной. Эмили была просто одинокой. Когда она только переехала сюда ... мне кажется, она была во мне заинтересована. Мы часто подолгу с ней говорили, когда она заходила в гости или нам случилось пересечься в университете.  
— Вы с ней спали, — утвердительно сообщил Уилл.  
— Да, — лицо юноши не выразило никакого удивления или возмущения подобным утверждением.  
— И с Честити. И с Меган, — продолжил Грэм.  
— Да, — тон его не изменился.  
— Уилл, здесь не гражданский суд, — встрял Кроуфорд.  
— А я никого и не обвиняю, просто проясняю некоторые вещи.  
— Личная жизнь мистера Муна является его личным делом.  
— Ничего страшного, мистер Кроуфорд, — встрял сам Джереми. — Возможно, это может оказаться важным. Пусть мистер Грэм спрашивает.  
— Я уже все спросил, — Уилл потер виски, но внезапно продолжил, обращаясь уже, правда, к Мелиссандре, — А вы знали Розали Мейден и ... — он нахмурился.  
— Джоан Канингс, — помог Кроуфорд, вспомнивший, что не упоминал имени первой жертвы.  
— Да, — кивнула мисс Мун. — Они тоже были в нашей общине. И тоже трагически погибли два года назад. Это было ужасно. Тогда я подумала, что это просто кошмарное совпадение. Теперь мне кажется, что кто-то намеренно преследует членов нашего сообщества. Однако, я и помыслить не могу, чем могли эти женщины кому-либо насолить!..  
Меллисандра выглядела очень расстроенной. Джереми подошел к ней и положил руку на плечо, успокаивая. Грегори с волнением посмотрел на нее и с неприязнью на агентов.  
Уилл пожевал губу. Кроуфорд извинился за причиненное неудобство и направился прочь.  
— Прошу прощения. Могу я воспользоваться Вашей уборной? — поинтересовался Грэм.  
— Да, конечно, — сказала мисс Мун.  
— Я Вас провожу, — вызвался Грегори и пошел показывать путь.

Ничего подозрительного, вроде окровавленных алтарей, Уиллу по пути не встретилось. Разве что везде были развешаны травки и почти каждый косяк украшала резьба, но в целом — ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Вдоль стены весели фотографии, некоторые из них — с охотничьим трофеями, наверху, на уровне второго этажа, висел ряд рогов.  
— Джереми охотится? — полюбопытствовал он.  
— Да. И я тоже.  
— И как, непросто, наверное: убивать животных и помогать спасать человеческие жизни?  
— Иногда я тоже думаю, что это забавно. Джереми сложнее, но похоже он не думает об этом, — ухмыльнулся Грегори.  
В гостиной стоял огромный книжный шкаф. Грэм подозревал, что там много таких книг, что даже у Ганнибала в библиотеке не найдешь.  
— Грегори, вы ведь тоже входите в общину. И Джереми?  
— Ага.  
— Я бы хотел больше узнать о традициях вашего направления викканства. О тех, которым вы следуете.  
— Вы что, правда подозреваете кого-то из нашего сообщества? — возмутился юноша.  
— Пока что мы не подозреваем никого, Грегори. Мы из департамента поведенческого анализа. Мы пытаемся понять, почему убийца совершает свои преступления. Причина его действий может лежать на поверхности, но мы можем о ней просто не знать. Поэтому мы изучаем все, связанное с жертвами.  
Грегори кивнул. Когда Уилл вышел из ванной, он протянул ему кипу брошюрок:  
— Это листовки, которые мы распространяем между членами сообщества в преддверии коллективных праздников, а так же информация для желающих присоединиться к нам. Там есть адрес сайта, где Вы сможете найти чуть больше информации. Так же там есть наш календарь за прошедший год.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Надеюсь, это вам поможет поймать этого выродка, — в голосе Грегори сквозила неприкрытая злоба.  
Уилл внимательно и устало посмотрел на Грегори. Ему вдруг захотелось сказать, что лично ему очень бы помог сон без сновидений — без всяких трупов, ворон, Абигейл и лунатизма. Но сказал он совершенно другое:  
— Вы ведь тоже спали с ними. И с Розали, и с Джоан, — Грэм сам не очень понимал, откуда у него такая уверенность, что это — важный факт.  
— Да. Вы знаете, что в викканстве по-другому относятся к сексу. Женщина может выбрать любого мужчину, мужчина может завоевать любую женщину.  
— А Вас выбирали или Вы завоевывали?  
— И то, и другое.  
Уилл коротко кивнул.

Как только Грэм захлопнул дверцу машины, Кроуфорд сразу же задал свой коронный вопрос:  
— Что ты можешь сказать?  
Грэм потер глаза. Кажется, действие "волшебного" чая и спокойной атмосферы дома мисс Мун не распространялось дальше порога, и голова снова начинала болеть:  
— Что мы тут делаем, Кроуфорд? Это дело полиции. Твой ответ — здесь. Это кто-то из сообщества. Или кто-то, кто пытается скомпрометировать сообщество.  
— В прошлый раз так об этом и подумали. Поговорили со всеми членами сообщества, подходившими по физическим критериям, прошерстили всю округу, но кроме парочки журналистов, периодически пишущих обличающие статейки в желтые газетенки — здесь нет никаких ненавистников культа. Потому дело и пришлось закрыть.  
— А так просто его и не найдешь — он очень умен. К тому же, ты сам сказал, что местной полиции лишь бы руки ополоснуть. У тебя есть примерные данные о том, какого роста-телосложения должен быть наш убийца. И это точно мужчина. Спросите у Меллисандры список её "прихожан".  
— Ты можешь мне объяснить, что он с ними делает?  
Грэм потер глаза:  
— Прощает за ошибку. Он знал о том, что они так или иначе повлияли на свою возможность деторождения или оказались к нему не способны. Поэтому тела изувечены по-разному.  
Джек хмыкнул:  
— Активист повышения рождаемости.  
— Я возьму это, — Грэм проигнорировал комментарий и потряс пачкой корреспонденции, — и поеду домой. Если я что-то выясню, я позвоню.  
— Если тут будет ещё труп...  
— Не будет, если это тот же убийца. Важна дата — на Самайн.  
— «Сатанинский» день у викканцев?  
Грэм развернул одну брошюру, взгляд его быстро зацепился за фразу и он прочел:  
— "Смена цикла... ночь, когда граница между мирами тонка ... окончание сбора урожая..." Похоже на то. И ещё — он наверняка имел возможность просмотреть данные женской клиники в городе, — он залез в карман, достал упаковку с обезболивающим — голова начинала раскалываться -, но та оказалась пуста.  
— Аптека?  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— Ладно, Уилл.  
Через полтора часа Грэм уже ехал в Балтимор. Ему очень хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда, но он не был уверен, что идеальным его прибежищем был дом, а потому с радостью схватился за "не отложенный" прием у доктора Лектера. На соседнем сидении валялся толстый файл с делом.

02.11. 6:00 pm  
— Добрый вечер. Проходи.  
Иногда Уиллу казалось, что Ганнибал неприлично скучен и предсказуем с этой своей фразой. Правда, через пару секунд после, Грэм начинал подозревать своего психоаналитика в куда более неприличном — в кодировке пациентов. Как будто доктор Лектер во время первого сеанса незаметно вводит собеседника в состояние гипноза и задает условие: "Каждый раз при нашей встрече, когда я буду приглашать Вас войти в мой кабинет, Вы будете чувствовать себя чуть лучше и приготовитесь говорить со мной честно и расслабленно". Было это, конечно, даже теоретически невозможно. Уилл точно знал, что ничем таким Ганнибал на него не воздействовал. Однако, лично ему после этой фразы становилось сразу как-то легче, а все наболевшее подступало к горлу, и он был готов делиться самым сокровенным, что для него было огромным достижением. Возможно, это возмутило бы Кроуфорда, если бы тот сам не доверял доктору Лектеру, потому что Грэм готов был говорить обо всем: о подробностях дела, о своих кошмарах, об Абигейл, о своем детстве — обо всем. Несмотря на дизайнерскую обстановку Уиллу было хорошо и уютно в кабинете своего психоаналитика. Сейчас, после отвратительных дерганных сновидений в мотеле, он всерьез рассматривал перспективу попросить убежища на бирюзовой софе. Отчего-то ему казалось, что тут ему удастся отдохнуть без снов.  
— Как прошла твоя поездка?  
— Отвратительно.  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что ты просто сбежал оттуда.  
Уилл хмыкнул и не стал комментировать это меткое замечание, переводя стрелки:  
— Я думал, что Джек заставит меня остаться дольше, — он потер переносицу. — Спасибо, что покормил собак.  
— Мне это было нетрудно. У тебя чудесные питомцы, — Ганнибал сделал паузу. — Так я прав?  
— Это не то дело, где Кроуфорду чем-то поможет мой способ мышления.  
— Ты саботируешь свои обязанности? — чуть улыбнулся Лектер.  
Грэм неприязненно на него посмотрел:  
— Ему помогла бы хоть одна улика, а не я. Потому что даже если я мог бы указать ему убийцу, они не смогут его в чем-то обвинить, пока он сам себя не выдаст. А он себя не выдаст.  
Ганнибал поднялся и отошел к бару, замаскированному под секретер. Уиллу откровенно говоря нравились далекие от общепринятых методы терапии доктора Лектера. Своих результатов тот добивался, а уж как конкретно — не такая великая важность. Через пару мгновений Ганнибал протянул ему стакан виски со льдом. Себе же он налил белого вина.  
Грэм никогда ничего не понимал в вине, да и вообще он мало понимал в том, в чем знал толк его психоаналитик: изобразительное искусство Уилл не любил, за редкими исключениями, классическую литературу практически не читал, если не говорить о профессиональной, классическую музыку искренне находил скучной, а прилично приготовить мог разве что омлет. Ганнибалу должно быть стоило немалых усилий найти общие темы для общения с ним, но желание проанализировать то, к чему даже присмотреться не давали практически никому, заставляло преодолевать и не такие трудности, подумалось Уиллу однажды. Правда, потом он к этой мысли ни разу не возвращался. Лектер не давал повода думать о себе в столь потребительском ключе.  
Уилл отхлебнул виски:  
— Я рассказал ему что мог, а дальше — они просто должны его найти. Он не будет убивать больше в этом году, потому что он — не убийца.  
— Не убийца? — губы Ганнибала сложились в выражение, которое Грэм обозначал "саркастическая усмешка".  
Доктор Лектер не любил показывать свои эмоции открыто, оставляя простор для домыслов наблюдающего за ними. Конечно, те, кто знал его лучше, давно научились разбираться в правильных сухих линиях его губ, кривящихся пусть и немного, но — по-разному в зависимости от заложенной эмоции. Сейчас Уилла просто подначивали, и тот усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Ты меня понял.  
Ганнибал кивнул, помолчал немного, а потом спросил:  
— Ты не хочешь смотреть и думать над этим делом больше. Что тебя так пугает в нем, Уилл?  
— Иногда... — Грэм запинается: да уж, настойчивости его психоаналитику не занимать. — Сегодня ночью мне снилась Эмили Ландерс. Она мне улыбалась и шла навстречу. Я знал, что она мне доверяет. Я ей тоже доверял: она была выбрана для благословения, но она отказалась от него. В нее заронили семя жизни, а она — вырезала его из своей утробы, — Уилл сделал паузу, делая ещё глоток виски. — Я ударил её сильно, очень сильно. Кажется, послышался хруст кости. В моей руке сверкнул нож. В отблеске ночного света я увидел в лезвии отражение — мое лицо закрывала маска...  
... увенчанная рогами маска. Уилл прикрыл глаза. За спиной снова послышалось фырканье, но оборачиваться он не стал, зная, что никакого оленя там, конечно, нет.  
Он посмотрел на Ганнибала — свою опору в этих зыбучих песках. Грэму нужно было доверять хоть кому-то, чтобы не сойти с ума. Доктор Лектер смотрел на него, внимательно слушая, не демонстрируя ни тени усмешки или снисхождения. Уилл предпочитал не думать о том, отчего тот — понимает. Вполне возможно ему просто наконец-то повезло хоть в чем-то, и в тот момент, когда он сдался напору психоаналитики, на его пути попался действительно уникальный профессионал. Он продолжал:  
— Я знал, что Эмили — очень виновата. Я был очень зол, и сделал то, что должно — отобрал у нее то, от чего она так отчаянно отказывалась: право родить. Но она так страдала... Я не мог оставить её так. Я подарил ей прощение и смерть. И в этот момент все стало правильно и покойно. Я был богом, принесшим справедливость... Но не всех из них я смог простить.  
Грэм замолчал.  
Тихо пиликнул в его кармане телефон, извещая о сообщении, но он даже не пошевелился.  
— Однажды ты сказал, что Бог, пожалуй, находит наслаждение в убийстве. Ты даже не представляешь какое огромное, — Уилл судорожно сглотнул. — Обычно, подобные убийцы — мясники, они видят людей как скот. Но этот... он считал тех, кого убивает, избранными. Если бы только они оправдали его надежды!  
— Что они сделали? — Ганнибал никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии направить поток его слов в интересное ему русло.  
— Кто-то из жертв был бесплоден, но это не было диагностировано. Кто-то — сделал аборты. Розали Мейден делала стерилизацию. Убийца знал об этом. Ещё он знал, что к Самайну все они должны быть беременны. Я уверен, что это — кто-то из сообщества, но доказать что-либо будет очень непросто — на телах никаких улик. Даже рога, использованные вместо кинжалов, никак не помогут: во Фредериксберге много охотников, которые собирают или продают свои трофеи и кто их только ни покупает.  
— Но откуда он знал, что женщины должны быть беременны?  
— Фредериксберг — небольшой город, несмотря на поток посетителей. Один женский стационар, и все данные в одном месте. Может он работает там или как-то получал информацию. Но важнее другое, — Уилл облизал губы. — Я думаю, он — один из охотников на Балтейн. У них есть обычай, инициация женского и мужского начал. Женщины изображают жертв, мужчины — охотников. Очевидно, что факт смерти жертвы заменен на обладание ею.  
— Пуритане назвали бы это по-другому.  
— Знаю. Оргия, — откликнулся Грэм.  
Ганнибал поднялся и обошел стол:  
— То есть сначала он спит с ними, а потом блюдет их беременность?  
— Да.  
Грэм проследил на тем, как Ганнибал сделал глоток из своего бокала. Но не просто сделал глоток, нет: попробовал запах, взял в рот, покатал жидкость на языке. Он сделал это довольно быстро, но привычка к ритуалу полноценного потребления этого напитка не испарялась из-за обыденности момента. Ритуал имеет значение.  
— Охотник — олицетворение Консорта, мужской силы в этом ответвлении викканства. Он не просто тот, кто участвует в зарождении жизни, он — защитник и опора женщины, но и её страж от нее самой. Я чувствовал нашего убийцу. Он считает себя настоящим воплощением. А значит, от него человеческая женщина не может не понести.  
Грэм уронил лицо в руки и яростно потер щеки.  
— Они ему, черт возьми, доверяли полностью и безоговорочно. Они ему практически не сопротивлялись. Почему? Никакого чувства самосохранения. Они все внезапно соглашались на встречу в "плохую" ночь с человеком, лица которого, возможно, даже не видели! Это глупость!  
— Это необходимость, — спокойно сказал Ганнибал.  
Грэм посмотрел на него как ошпаренный.  
— Это необходимость веры. Человеку тяжело без опоры и поддержки, найти которые в современном мире открытой информации так непросто, — объяснил Лектер свою идею. — Многие поворачиваются к вере. Многие считают, что если верить — то безоговорочно. Эти женщины ... они верили. Им была нужна защита и ...  
— Он убил их!  
— За веру убивают не только женщин, не только в определенные дни и не всегда — так милосердно, — прозвучала эта фраза как-то горько. — Ваш убийца — милосерден. Он взял их вину и простил их. Он выслушал их.  
Уилл напряженно посмотрел на Ганнибала.  
Грэм знал, что доктор Лектер прав. Мало на свете людей, которые полагаются только на себя. У любого психоаналитика должен быть свой психоаналитик, так сказать. Но не всем такое по карману и по вкусу, а вот, например, вера — другое дело. Интересно, куда в таком случае обратится сам Грэм, когда поймет, что болты выкрутило окончательно. Об этом он предпочитал не думать.

По пути домой Грэм набрал номер Кроуфорда только для того, чтобы узнать, что он был прав, думая о том, что убийца — из круга: родственники Честити Фокс сказали, что она совершенно неожиданно ушла в тот вечер по делам сообщества. От знакомых Меган Флорал толку не было никакого — она тот вечер собиралась провести в одиночестве. Однако, кроме восьми гипотетических подозреваемых, подходящих по профайлу телосложения, Джеку утешиться нечем. Все они имели разной надежности алиби. Любой из них мог бы без проблем залезть в данные женского стационара — персонал на стойке настолько безалаберен, что заметит слона только когда тот сядет им на голову. Остается только просматривать записи камеры, но учитывая осторожность убийцы... надежды мало.  
Уилл посоветовал Джеку просмотреть больничные карты мужчин, членов общины, на вопрос фертильности. Возможно, это поможет сузить круг. Однако, даже если такой фильтр отбросит пару кандидатов, на остальных все равно не было ничего, а ордер на обыск не выпишут на пустом месте даже главе отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР.

03.11 05:50am  
Уилл не видел снов. Однако, тот факт, что он осознавал это, уже говорил об обратном.  
Вокруг была темнота, а потом где-то в коридоре или высоко-высоко наверху зажгли свет — рассмотреть что-то было практически невозможно. Однако, глаза скоро привыкли к ночному свету на открытом пространстве. Грэм лежал на земле и смотрел на звезды, рассыпанные по высокому небу. Он сел, осмотрелся. В подлеске топтался его «друг»-олень, объедая молодые побеги, чуть в стороне белело тело. Идти к телу ему не хотелось совершенно, тем более, что он не очень понимал, какой сценарий и чью волю теперь пытается подсунуть ему подсознание. Однако он поднялся и пошел к телу. Это была женщина, и она ещё была жива. Перчатки на его руках были все перепачканы в крови.  
Эмили была очень красива... Он наклонился и шепнул ей:  
— Все. Все закончилось.  
Он нанес удар рогом, и мисс Ландерс действительно прекратила своё существование в статусе живой. Сняв одну перчатку он сдвинул маску на лоб, наклонился и глубоко поцеловал девушку, а потом провел окровавленными пальцами другой руки по ее губам. Как бы ему ни хотелось, он не мог оставить следов. Даже свое законное право он вынужден был реализовывать в этом мире как вор, тайком, украдкой, в тиши и темноте ночи. Это было унизительно, но он готов был терпеть ради своих, "избранных", людей, которые верят ему.

... Так было правильно. Теперь его люди будут процветать и возносить хвалу ему и его Богине, теперь в домах будет радость и веселье, а за завесой — покой и благодать. Там, в своей стране, он подаст руку Эмили Ландерс, зная, что она чиста и прощена, он будет пить с ней из одного рога и танцевать. Он будет любить её не меньше Богини. Ведь она заслужила свое прощение.  
Приятные черты лица спящего мужчины расплылись в мягкой улыбке во сне...

Уиллу захотелось заорать от того факта, что ему нравилось происходящее.  
Внезапно снова стало темно.  
Он почувствовал тяжесть на плечах — точно кто-то положил на них свои руки. Он скосил взгляд — и узнал ладони Ганнибала Лектера, с сильными жилистыми пальцами и аккуратным маникюром. Вашу ж мать! Грэму очень захотелось проснуться прямо сейчас — ему очень не хотелось узнать, что, например, эти руки уже отрезаны от тела или ещё что-то в этом духе. А так обычно и бывало со знакомыми людьми в его снах. Руки двинулись, точно в попытке оправить плечи пиджака, которого на Грэме не было — он был, как и в реальности, в рубашке, промокшей уже почти полностью. Потом за спиной внезапно резко мигнул свет. Периферийным зрением Уилл заметил тень на полу своей комнаты: человек с оленьими рогами. Чья была эта тень — его самого или Ганнибала, застывшего у него за спиной, или это был вовсе не Лектер? Руки исчезли, вновь наступила темнота, и Грэм проснулся.

Успокоился он только тогда, когда его ошалелый взгляд натолкнулся на грустный взор Уинстона, положившего морду на лапы и наблюдавшего за беспокойным сном хозяина, не зная, чем помочь.  
Грэм встал, поменял рубашку и лёг на сухую сторону кровати. Перед тем, как окончательно вернуться к попытке отдохнуть, он все-таки набрал Джеку смс: "Убийца целовал Эмили. Проверьте слюну".

Он простил их всех, потому что человеческое сознание — слабо. Он должен поддерживать и понимать их, быть их защитником и опорой. А потому он простил. Он дал каждой из них второй шанс. Каждой. Всем. Кроме Розали Мейден. её поступок ... Столько сострадания и милосердия у него не было. Бывает то, что нельзя простить.  
Розали Мейден уже познала радость материнства и супружества. И отказалась от своего счастья. В её душе не было страха перед новым или предательства тела. Она просто "раскинула мозгами" и отказалась от права быть достойной, быть богиней.  
Мужчина заворочался во сне. Злоба все ещё не отпускала его. её он так и не смог простить.  
Он видел у себя под ногами тело Розали Мейден — развороченный сосуд. Он помнил её наполненный ужасом взгляд — она знала, что виновата, и понимала, что её он — не простит. Или просто была напугана? Розали была глуповата.  
На прикроватной тумбочке взорвался звоном будильник. Было шесть утра.  
Мужчина открыл глаза и сонно сморгнул, стараясь оставить злобу во сне. Он выключил будильник и поднялся. Что-то было не так — вторая половина кровати была пуста и холодна. Мужчина поднялся и, натянув тренировочные штаны, направился вниз, на кухню, а потом — на веранду, прекрасно зная, где коротает свою бессонницу его любимая женщина.  
Было раннее осеннее утро, пахло первой изморосью, опадающими прелыми листьями, подступающим холодом зимы и ещё тёплым, ласковым солнцем, лучи которого вот-вот должны были перебраться за линию горизонта и осветить веранду. Она сидела в кресле, подобрав ноги, закутавшись в халат и одеяло. У ножки кресла стояла её пустая, красная в синие тюльпаны, чашка. Её дыхание было размеренным, и мужчина подумал, что она спит. Ему очень хотелось подойти, обнять её, прижаться щекой к её мягким каштановым волосам, с лёгкой проседью, вдохнуть её уютный запах, но он не собирался её будить. Однако, она точно почувствовала его присутствие и произнесла слегка низким, то ли ото сна, то ли от долгого молчания голосом:  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе утро, — откликнулся он, подходя и опускаясь на корточки у её ног.  
Он положил голову ей на колени, она выпростала руку из под одеяла и мягко погладила его по растрёпанным волосам.  
— Ты спала сегодня? — спросил он.  
— Да, немного.  
— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался он, поднимая взгляд.  
Она покачала головой, будто бы задумавшись. Он не мог понять, что отразилось на её лице, но это было слишком похоже на беспокойство.  
— Просто переволновалась, — сказала в конце концов она.  
Он поднял руку, откинул прядь волос, упавшую ей на глаза. Он хотел как-то помочь ей, но не мог. Убрать из города детективов, разволновавших её своими вопросами, было не в его силах. Оставалось пожелать, чтобы они поскорее нашли то, что ищут.  
— Меллисандра...

03.11 07:30am  
Утро Уилла началось с раннего звонка Кроуфорда. Конечно, судмедэкспертиза нашла образцы второй слюны, но толку от этого было ноль. Они даже сопоставить бы её не смогли, если бы получили аналог: слишком много времени прошло, слишком она перемешалась со слюной жертвы. То есть технически у них снова не было ничего. Напоследок Джек порадовал его тем, что профайлы всех гипотетических подозреваемых — у него в почте.  
Как и подозревал Грэм, никаких криминальных или подозрительных биографий он не обнаружил. Максимум, который был записан за одним из мужчин — пьяный дебош. Ещё — трое были в разводе. Один поколачивал свою жену. Его Грэм отмёл сразу — их убийца не позволил бы себе просто избивать женщину: это неуважение. Один — курит около тридцати лет, ещё один — имеет пассивную форму гемофилии. Этих Уилл отмёл тоже — будучи несовершенным сам, подозреваемый бы не осмелился бы зародить новую жизнь, которая может оказаться подверженной болезни. Это одно из его собственных правил, которые он не имеет права нарушать. Теперь их стало пятеро. Среди них были Джереми Мун и Грегори Лейн. Грэм с удивлением отметил, что оба они были усыновлёнными детьми, из одного приюта.  
Около восьми утра позвонила Алана, справиться о том, подменять ли его на сегодняшних лекциях. Грэм отхлебнул кофе и уставился на настенные часы.  
— Уилл?  
Он обнаружил, что все ещё "говорит" с Аланой.  
— Да, извини. Я приду, я уже вернулся.  
— Кроуфорд так быстро отпустил тебя?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнула доктор Блум: она чувствовала, что с ним что-то не так, что физически-то он может и здесь, но все его мысли где-то ещё. Но так как это был рабочий звонок и никто никому ничего не был должен... она промолчала.  
— Спасибо, Алана, — и Грэм повесил трубку.  
Честно говоря, он бы предпочёл выкинуть мобильный телефон и перерезать кабели городскому. Он мало чьим звонкам бывал рад. И даже Алана не входила в число приятных собеседников. Слишком уж богатые ассоциации вызывал её голос у Уилла, слишком много волнения.

Его лекция была в час дня. В одиннадцать телефон затрезвонил снова.  
— Уилл? Надеюсь, ты не спишь.  
— Нет, Джек, — внутри все связало в тугой узел и отпустило.  
— Я буду у тебя через десять минут. Нам нужно поговорить с семьёй Розали Мейден.  
— Джек, у меня занятия через два часа.  
— Ты ещё может быть успеешь. Они — твои соседи.  
В трубке послышались гудки.  
— Черт, — сообщил своим питомцам, повернувшим головы на звук его голоса, Уилл и стал набирать номер Аланы.

03.11 11:30 am  
Очень хотелось сделать какую-нибудь гадость Кроуфорду. Что-нибудь, в чем сложно обвинить, но что — уж точно малоприятно. Например, пролить кофе на сиденье в машине или вытряхнуть из кармана хлебных крошек. Но ни того, ни другого при Грэме не было, а потому пришлось ограничиться недовольным молчанием.  
От его дома до жилища семейства Мейден было пятнадцать минут езды. Говард Мейден и его дочь, Лаура Мейден, перебрались к сестре Говарда через несколько месяцев после смерти Розали. Элен Мейден была незамужней любительницей кошек и хорошим хирургом, дом для неё одной был великоват, и она сама предложила брату переехать. Странный, конечно, выбор места жительства — много мороки: ежедневная езда на работу и до школы, чтобы привезти дочь на учёбу, пугающая пустота кругом. Однако, когда Уилл увидел мужчину, открывшего дверь, он почувствовал, что что-что, а значительная доля одиночества мистера Мейдена не может напугать, а очень даже наоборот.  
Говард был полноват, среднего роста, с заметной лысиной. Взгляд его хоть и был усталым, но — цепким и чётким. Представителей властей он узнал в них ещё до того, как Кроуфорд открыл рот.  
— Я не буду с вами разговаривать, — он захлопнул дверь.  
Джек хмыкнул:  
— Как нам повезло.  
— Если он не хочет разговаривать, мы не можем его заставить, — попытался развернуться и удалиться Грэм, но Кроуфорд подошёл к двери и принялся в неё барабанить.

Мистер Мейден не собирался предлагать им кофе или чай или даже пускать в дом. Но он все-таки вышел ответить на пару их вопросов на веранду.  
— Так что вы хотели узнать? — устало спросил он.  
Выглядел он так, точно должен был через пару минут выехать на работу. Видимо, взгляд Уилла был очень красноречив, так как он прокомментировал:  
— Через два часа мне надо быть за сорок миль отсюда и показывать клиенту дом. Так что можно побыстрее.  
— Мы хотим поговорить о вашей покойной жене, Розали.  
— Ну конечно вы хотите поговорить о ней. На кой черт вам ещё мог понадобится простой риелтор! Я только одного не пойму, с чего бы спустя два года этим ещё и федералы заинтересовались? Вам что, директиву прислали — расследовать парочку не расследованных преступлений в округе для улучшения статистики?  
— Мистер Мейден... — начал Кроуфорд, но Уилл его перебил:  
— Мы знаем, что убийцу Вашей жены так и не нашли. Он все ещё на свободе. И все ещё убивает в Фредериксберге. Нам нужна ваша помощь, чтобы поймать его.  
— Надеюсь, на этот раз вы не собираетесь обвинять меня в этом? — ухмыльнулся Говард. — Если что, то в эту ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября я был дома, с дочерью, сестрой и её парнем.  
Грэм приподнял очки, потёр переносицу и опустил их обратно.  
— А что, в первый раз, вас обвиняли в чем-то? — спросил Уилл.  
— Да. В том, что я убил собственную жену! — лицо Говарда покраснело. — На основании того, что я был зол на неё и никто не мог подтвердить, где я был в ту ночь каждый час, — он вздохнул, сцепил руки и расцепил их снова. — Я провёл сутки за решёткой. Они показывали мне фотографии с места преступления. О Боже... они требовали, чтобы я признался.  
— Мистер Мейден, мы не намерены Вас ни в чем обвинять, — прервал воспоминания Кроуфорд.  
Ему уж точно не хотелось успокаивать мужчину из-за событий двухлетней давности, а тот уже был намерен дать волю чувствам.  
— Почему Вы были злы на Розали?  
— Это ... — Говард всплеснул руками. — Её вера, это викканство или как его там. Они называли это как-то по-другому. Понимаете, мне было все равно, что она не ходит в церковь по воскресеньям или рассказывает Лауре не библейские сказки, а свои, про Богиню. Мы были обвенчаны с ней до того, как она присоединилась к сообществу, и она говорила, что для неё это важно и по-настоящему, а ребёнок волен выбрать веру сам, когда станет осознавать разницу. В общем, её эти убеждения никак никому не мешали, даже наоборот: она стала более уравновешенной, довольной жизнью, с ней стало проще. Что с того, что пару раз в год она уходила на эти их празднества, и они там ... она ...  
Говард запнулся.  
— Она занималась сексом с другими мужчинами, — помог Уилл, который боялся, что мужчина потеряет нить рассказа, если начнёт сейчас задумываться.  
— Да. Я не боялся, что на забеременеет от другого — она сделала стерилизацию и обещала, что когда срок закончится, она родит мне ещё ребёнка и не одного. Но сам факт меня … раздражал. Однако, я её прощал, потому что она мне никогда об этом не врала, и она... она любила меня. Может, меньше, чем я её, но... никогда никто из этих её мужчин не позволял себе намекать, на то, что спал с ней.  
— Никто?  
— Всегда есть исключения, правда? — Говард неприязненно посмотрел на Уилла. — Кроме Грегори Лейна. То, что испытала к нему Розали, то, что она делала. Обычно это называется измена.  
— Обычно?  
— Она не врала мне. Она никогда не врала мне, если я спрашивал. Она встречалась с ним, спала с ним — не только тогда, когда у них были "празднества".  
— И вы терпели?  
— Я во всем винил себя. Думал, что она недостаточно счастлива со мной, вот и ... Вы же знаете, что участие во всех мероприятиях общины — добровольное, никто не заставляет тебя и не принуждает ни к чему. Я считал, это моя вина, что Розали ...  
Он вздохнул.  
— Я пытался вызнать у неё, что я делаю не так. А потом она прекратила с ним встречаться, чуть меньше, чем за год до своей смерти.  
\- Она сама вам рассказала о своих отношениях с Грегори?  
\- Нет, я спросил. Он мне всегда казался странным, с того момента, как прицепился к ней, когда она делала стерилизацию.  
— Грегори? — удивился Джек.  
— Он там в стационаре работал или что-то в этом духе, — неопределённо повёл плечами мистер Мейден, сжимая пальцами виски. — А за месяц до её смерти они опять… Я точно с ума сошёл, когда узнал. В тот день я предложил ей развестись, чтобы не держать её. Ох, как она озверела, я думал, она меня взглядом спалит. Мы тогда поссорились, и она ушла ночевать к сестре. А на следующий день ко мне пришла полиция.  
— А где была Лаура?  
— У моих родителей.  
— Вы говорили об этом полиции в прошлый раз?  
— Н…Нет, — дёрнув щекой ответил мистер Мейден.  
— Почему?  
Дверь дома внезапно отворилась, на веранду выбежала девочка лет семи, сжимавшая в руке разрывающийся от звона мобильник.  
— Папа! Тётя Лиза звонит! — она передала трубку и с интересом уставилась на Уилла и Джека.  
— Иди в дом, Лаура, — попросил Говард.  
Грэм снял очки и потёр глаза. Лаура была очень сильно похожа на свою мать, как будто бы в рождении ребёнка Говард не принимал участия вовсе. Те же волнистые светло-русые волосы, голубые глаза, курносый нос и пухлые губки. И та же...  
— Простите, — Говард перебил его мысль. — Я больше не могу вам ничего сказать. И мне надо работать.  
Грэм кивнул, Кроуфорд буркнул "Спасибо". Они развернулись и пошли к машине.  
Когда мистер Мейден уже вряд ли мог их слышать, Джек сказал:  
— Сложно жить с таким напоминанием, Уилл.  
Тот пожал плечами:  
— Говарду, кажется, нравится, иначе зачем он только все усугубляет.  
— Что?  
— Одежда девочки, — Кроуфорд обошел машину и посмотрел на Уилла поверх крыши, требуя объяснить. — Розали Мейден любила эти цвета и такие вещи. Фотография в досье. И то, что было на ней, в ночь убийства.  
— Думаешь, он видит в Лауре отражение её матери?  
— Да.  
Кроуфорд пристально посмотрел в сторону дома.  
— Джек, ты не можешь посадить кого-то только потому, что он тоскует по своей жене, и реализовывает эту тоску в образе дочери, — сказал Уилл. — Он не делает с ней ничего плохого.  
— Но может сделать, — Кроуфорд открыл дверь машины.  
— Может, — согласился Грэм, садясь в кресло.  
Часы показывали двенадцать. К лекции он точно не успеет.  
— В конце концов, это всего лишь одежда, — пробубнил Уилл. — Всего лишь...  
— Что такое? — Джек как гончая — чувствовал, когда Грэм что-то чувствовал.  
— Рапорт о смерти Розали Мейден. Её блузка валялась в стороне от тела.  
— Да. Думаешь, она раздевалась перед преступником? Или он её раздевал?..  
— Скорее всего. И она его знала. Все остальные девушки не знали. Она знала его и она доверяла ему, она не думала, что причинит ей вред. Она единственная — боролась.  
— Ты намекаешь, что это — Грегори Лейн?  
— Не знаю. Но он-то, как раз, работал в стационаре.  
— Этого нет в его деле.  
— Скорее всего какая-нибудь практика по обмену. Смутная запись. К тому же мы не знаем официальный интеграции стационара в общую медицинскую Фредериксберга.  
— Черт побери, Уилл!  
Кроуфорд потянулся за телефоном.  
Грэм посмотрел в окно. Говард удалился в дом. Поднялся сильный ветер — высокая трава клонилась к самой земле. Грегори Лейн и Джереми Мун, наверное, опять копались в саду матери последнего. Точнее, его приемной матери. Уилл знал, что будут проблемы.  
Кроуфорд набирал номер. На том конце уже подняли трубку, когда Грэм спросил:  
— По обвинению в чем ты планируешь его взять?  
— Что? — отозвался Джек. — Ройс, у тебя ребята готовы? — там явно ответили утвердительно. — Подожди минутку. Что ты имеешь в виду — в чем?  
— У тебя на него ничего нет.  
— Но я имею право задержать его по подозрению. Ты его расколешь! Алло, Ройс?! Да, выезжайте.  
Джек продолжал что-то говорить, уже выезжая на дорогу. Уилл чувствовал, что он что-то пропустил, в чем-то ошибся.

03.11 04:30pm  
Небо стремительно серело и, казалось, должен бы пойти дождь. Уилл пытался вспомнить, достаточно ли плотно он закрыл входную дверь свего дома. У него нечего было воровать, но собаки чувствовали себя беспокойно в непогоду. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из его питомцев убежал.  
Когда они приехали в полицейский участок Фредериксберга, их там ожидала растерянная Беверли, Меллисандра Мун в прихожей и Грегори Лейн в допросной. Уилл не знал, что из этого было хуже, хотя быстро выяснил.  
Катц была в недоумении, потому что Грегори был чист, как стёклышко. В его доме не нашли ничего. В настоящий момент продолжался обыск в охотничьем домике, в котором они с друзьями хранили все необходимое для охоты и разделки трофеев, да и части самих трофеев, но Грэм не стал бы надеяться на удачу. Грегори был так же педантичен, как и Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс в том, что касалось охоты. Все его ружья и ножи зарегистрированы, а следов несанкционированной деятельности там было не найти днём с огнём. Никаких трофеев от своих жертв он не держал. Единственное подозрительное, что можно было обнаружить — предметы культа, но кроличьи лапки и вороньи перья в доме — не подсудное дело.  
Мелиссандра же не собиралась ждать, пока с ней решат поговорить. Женщина поднялась со своего места величаво и раздраженно, решительно пошла к ним навстречу, но направляясь никак не к Кроуфорду, а к нему, к Уиллу. Она чувствовала слабое место и собиралась в него бить так, точно у нее пытались отобрать что-то очень дорогое. Грэм чувствовал её злобу, раздражение, страх, замешательство и неуверенность. Уилл ухватился за последнюю эмоцию, как выброшенный на скалы, ещё живой, но уже предчувствующий свой конец потерпевший крушение. Волна поднималась; это было даже красиво. Вдруг стало очень тихо и свет, казалось, стал затухать. Джек о чем-то говорил с Беверли, не замечая зарождающего цунами, а вот Уилл был весь внимание.  
— Мистер Грэм, что это значит?! Вы безосновательно обвиняете члена моего сообщества! — начала было она.  
В последних словах шатко прозвучало некоторое отчаяние и Грэма поразило догадкой.  
— Ведь он не виновен, ведь он — простил их. Так было надо. Правильно, мисс Мун? — Уилл отступил на шаг, она не стала подходить ближе.  
"Он милосерден", — голос Ганнибала прозвучал в его голове.  
— Он же милосерден, — вторил ему собственный голос Грэма. — Меллисандра, а вы сами, вы, приняли бы его милосердие?  
Уилл не хотел быть милосердным. Он хотел раздавить эту женщину своими словами. Он чувствовал, что она — даже больше виновата в смертях своих последовательниц, что так доверяли ей и ее вере, которая делала их слепыми и неспособными защищаться. Он хотел вогнать ей нож своих слов прямо под сердце. И умыть руки. Простить её. И снять с себя всю ответственность, перестать принимать решения, потому что его — так научили. Хоть на секунду, хоть на миг он хотел отдать себя на поруки высшей силы, которая будет заботиться о нем и возьмет на себя все его грехи.  
Откуда в нем взялась эта злоба он не хотел понимать — это значило анализировать, осознавать, что его слова — не секундная вспышка раздраженности, а мотивированная реакция. Где-то, под слоями эмоций, он чуял страх Меллисандры. Она знала об убийствах и боялась, будто бы могла стать одной из жертв.  
Мисс Мун молчала, Джек быстро переключился с Катц на нее, стал отводить женщину в сторону, усаживать её на стул и просить подождать, успокаивать, что они всего лишь хотят задать несколько вопросов; Беверли что-то говорила Грэму, но среагировал он скорее на её жесты, приглашавшие отойти в сторону. Он оперся о чей-то стол. В висок внезапно вступила острая боль, и он поморщился.  
— Есть обезболивающее? — спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, смотря прямо перед собой.  
Беверли подтолкнула ему стул и заставила сесть, прежде чем отойти, бросив:  
— Сейчас.  
Слово прозвучало глухо, точно пробившись через несколько стен.  
Уиллу казалось, что он проваливается в черный омут. Он уронил лицо в ладони, опершись локтями в колени: так он хотя мог быть уверен, что если его отрубит, он не упадет. На миг подумалось, что если он — обладает вот таким "проклятием", то может кто-то обладает другим — передавать эмоции. Может быть Меллисандра специально сделала это. Может быть...  
А может — только на сотую долю может! — он слишком хорошо понимал их всех. Его сознание, точно послушная глина, принимает форму того, кого он пытается понять, на чьем месте он пытается себя представить. За сотнями развороченных подсознаний и личностей он уже забыл, какие из них — его собственные. Такая догадка чуть не заставила его вопить от ужаса.  
Стало темно. А потом за спиной точно зажгли лампу — Уилл увидел перед собой собственную тень в ореоле света. За ним стоял мужчина, судя по очертаниям. Из его головы росли рога. Тьма вокруг зашевелилась, в ней заметались серые сгустки призраков убитых — женщин в этом деле, а так же все остальных, кого когда-либо видел Грэм. Он не узнавал их, но потом из глубины всплыло другое лицо, с красными, алчущими глазами — лицо Джека Кроуфорда. Все заметалось снова. Там были лица знакомых — студенты с кафедры, преподаватели, Зеллер, Алана, Абигейл, даже чертова Фредди Лаундс. Не заставили себя ждать и пойманные и не пойманные преступники. Мелькнула спокойная улыбка Грегори Лейна, абсолютно уверенного в том, что он не совершал никаких убийств. Маска беспокойства мисс Мун. Обезображенное разложением и смертью лицо Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса стало последней каплей — ублюдок криво ухмыльнулся и прошептал: "Как дела, Уилл?".  
Грэму показалось, что он все-таки заорал, но потом заткнулся. Ему было страшно, но он привык к этому страху. Он знал, что они не хотели причинять ему вред, они хотели другого: чтобы он понял их. Он ведь может! Может не только почувствовать, но и понять, каждого из них! Он может стать одним из них. Иначе будут гибнуть люди. Иначе! Так почему он не делает этого! Он должен! Он должен!!

"— Извини. Я не должен был .. слишком рано.  
— Не нужно извиняться, Уилл. Ты не должен мне ничего. Офисные часы — для пациентов, но эта кухня — всегда открыта для друзей...

— Прости. Я заснул. Я должен был понять, что слишком устал и ...  
— Не нужно извиняться, Уилл. Я уже говорил, что ты ничего мне не должен. Так это — твое новое дело?..

— Я не должен был втягивать тебя во все это.  
— Я сам оказался "во всем этом"..."

На плечах появилась тяжесть чьих-то рук.  
— Тихо! — это был повелительный шепот. Уилл не мог узнать голос, не хотел узнавать его, но чертов акцент не оставлял выбора. Серые тени замерли и начали растворяться в темноте. Хоббс неприязненно посмотрел на него на прощание и шепнул намекающе, оскорбленно: "Видишь?" Уилл не хотел ничего видеть. Он знать не желал, почему его подсознание видит его психоаналитика столь одиозной фигурой. Надо будет спросить об этом Ганнибала — должно быть, ему польстит.  
Но сейчас — он не желал знать, ему было неважно, кто стоит у него за спиной. Уилл закрыл глаза, отдаваясь приятному ощущению тепла чужих ладоней, ощутимому даже через ткань одежды. Его плечи слегка сжали, а потом его грубо начали трясти.  
— Уилл!! Грэм, чтоб тебя!! — Беверли трясла его за плечо.  
— Я ... — он понял, что он все ещё в полицейском участке в Фредериксберге. — Черт! Извини, Беверли.  
— И тебе не болеть. Ты как? Что случилось?  
— Плохо спал ночью. Мне снилось место преступления. Теперь досыпаю на ходу, — он понимал, что его "отмазки" звучат жалко.  
— Да, я в курсе, — естественно, Катц наверняка была одной из тех, кто "развлекался" с трупом Эмили Ландерс, пока он спал.  
— Головная боль меня доконает, — пожаловался он, принимая у нее таблетку и стакан воды.  
— Держи.  
Беверли играла по правилам больших мальчиков — если кто-то говорит, что у него все в относительном порядке, это значит, что у него все в относительном порядке.  
— Где допросная?  
— Там, — махнула рукой она. — Но Грегори Лейн уже во всем признался.  
— Что?  
— Я тоже удивилась. Но фраза «Я совершил все эти убийства» подразумевает именно это.  
Уилл знал, что это — неправильно. Тот, кто совершал преступления, не считал их убийствами.  
— Шериф сейчас как раз оформляет дело, — продолжила Беверли.  
— Он выгораживает кого-то, — потряс головой Грэм, вставая.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — согласился подошедший Кроуфорд. — Но говорить он отказывается. Пойдем.  
Джек привел Уилла и Беверли к окну допросной и, буркнув едва слышное «сейчас вернусь», куда-то отошел.  
Лейн сидел расслабленно, положив руки в наручниках на стол. На его лице красовалась полуулыбка удовлетворения и самоотверженности. Он все сделал верно. Грэм понимал, что у них может не быть времени на то, чтобы раскалывать эту глыбу.  
— Тут был кто-то из его родственников?  
— Да, мать. Не поверишь, она особо не удивилась, — ответила Беверли. — Я расспросила её. Она говорит, что настоящей матерью ему всегда была мисс Мун, а братом — Джереми. Она прокляла тот день, когда её новая соседка уговорила её взять из приюта мальчишку.  
— Вы пробивали досье мисс Мун?  
— Да. Урожденная Алисия Стоун. Родилась в Поствиле, выросла в относительно благополучной семье. Потом попала в волну хиппи. Здесь обрывается на несколько лет регистрация её места проживания. Потом она появилась в документах какого-то полуподпольного стационара в Нью-Йорке, через пять месяцев наблюдения родила, не без проблем. Через два месяца её ребенка, сына, нашли мертвым: он замерз, брошенный в какой-то подворотне.  
Грэм шумно сглотнул. Вина. В Меллисандре было столько вины!  
— Технически на нее было заведено уголовное дело, — продолжала Беверли, — но, видимо, она скрывалась по поддельным документам или выехала в другой штат. Появилась через два года в Винчестере, начала "правильную" жизнь, получила образование медсестры. В 1994 в конце года она усыновила двухлетнего Джереми и легально поменяла свое имя. В 1998-ом они вместе перебрались в Фредериксберг. Она работала в женском стационаре. Последние два года «на пенсии», но иногда подменяет персонал. Официально занимается только делами своей конгрегации.  
— А Грегори?  
— Миссис Лейн потеряла сына при родах, и следующие роды могли стоить ей жизни. Мисс Мун посоветовала ей дать дом одному из мальчиков из приюта. Видимо, в свое время ей пришелся по душе Грегори, раз спустя четыре года она уговорила свою соседку взять почти одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку под опеку.  
— Грегори наверняка об этом знал, — кивнул Уилл. — Возможно, они были друзьями с Джереми, когда тот ещё был в приюте. Ну, чем-то вроде друзей. Но мисс Мун очень хотела, чтобы её “сын” считал, что он — родной, а Грегори уже был взрослым. Забрать их обоих она не могла.  
— Миссис Лейн сказала, что Грегори всегда помнил, кто фактически забрал его из приюта. Ещё она убеждена, что Меллисандра спала с ним с весьма раннего возраста. Правда, то же самое она и про Джереми утверждает.  
Грэм покачал головой. Что-то важное вертелось на периферии сознания, и он, наконец, выцепил вопрос, ещё не до конца понимая, к чему он?  
— Как взяли Лейна?  
— Что? — Беверли приподняла брови. — Я была при задержании, в доме Лейнов. Так вот там был Джереми, и спорили они с Грегори так, точно ещё чуть-чуть и начнут хвататься за ножи. Может быть, Грегори решил признаться вообще во всем, и рассказал другу правду.  
Уилл коротко кивнул.  
— Понятно. Спасибо, Беверли, — он развернулся и пошел на улицу.  
— Ты куда? — она побежала следом.  
— Хочу поговорить с Муном.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Я боюсь, что мы — поспешили. Если я прав, а Джереми узнал правду о том, что он - приемный, то… — заканчивать он не стал.  
— Черт!  
— Ты тут с машиной?  
— Да, — Катц рванула к своему джипу на парковке, Уилл кинулся следом.

03.11 05:45pm  
Когда они уже приближались к дому семьи Мун, телефон Грэма зазвонил.  
— Где вы, черт вас дери? — Джек был зол.  
— Грегори сказал Джереми, что он — не родной сын Мун?  
— Откуда мне знать? Мальчишка больше слова не произнес.  
— Мы едем в гости к мисс Мун. Я думаю, я знаю, кто настоящий убийца.  
— Уилл! Уилл, не суйся туда!  
— Не переживай, Беверли обо мне позаботится, — "пошутил" Грэм и повесил трубку.  
Кроуфорд и поддержка будут здесь через минуты, которых, к сожалению, у мисс Мун может не быть.

У двери крутилась и заунывно подмяукивала рыжая кошка, но внутрь не шла.  
Ветер, только усилившийся к вечеру, рвал кроны яблонь, росших вокруг дома. Было сумрачно — солнце ещё не село, но уже скрылось за тучами. Грэму совершенно не нравились такие спецэффекты погоды — не было нужды в усилении драматического эффекта. Он выскочил, как только машина остановилась, молясь, чтобы он ошибся на этот раз.  
— Уилл! Стой! — заорала Беверли, глуша мотор.  
Грэм, естественно, и не подумал остановиться.  
Катц ругнулась, выскочила следом, на ходу выхватывая пистолет. Уилл чувствовал, что они — уже опоздали. То ли потому, что в реальности — не как в кино, помощь никогда не приходит вовремя -, то ли потому, что он понимал — мисс Мун будет молить о прощении, но не о жизни. Она сама же расскажет Джереми о своей вине, отринув страх: о том, как убила своего настоящего ребенка, как стала бесплодной — Уилл был уверен в этом –, как обманывала его все эти годы, вырастив в традициях, не предполагавших большего греха, чем эти.  
Он вышиб ногой дверь, судорожно просчитывая, где Джереми убьет свою мать. Где он отпустит на волю свою боль? Кухня? Коридор? Нет, ему нужно открытое пространство, под небом, но он — не дурак, резать женщину на лужайке перед домом. В прошлый раз Уилл заметил веранду с видом на сад, перед кухней, и рванул туда, слыша, как бежит за ним Беверли — если что, она прикроет.

Он не ошибся. По крайней мере, в месте.  
Когда Грэм выскочил в распахнутую дверь, Джереми уже начал опускать руки в ударе. Острый конец рога, не из тех, что он использовал прежде, а какой-то сорванный впопыхах в коридоре, один из его охотничьих трофеев, стремительно приближался к мягкой плоти груди мисс Мун. Она лежала, раскинув руки и даже не думала сопротивляться. Хотя вряд ли у нее на это были силы — руки Джереми были испачканы в крови: не было времени рассматривать тело Меллисандры, но никаких сомнений в том, чья это кровь и откуда — не возникало.  
Уилл знал, что нужно стрелять, и тогда, возможно, с ничтожной долей вероятности и огромной долей везения, Меллисандру ещё можно будет спасти. Но точно так же он знал, что она — виновата. Он не мог решить даже, возможно ли для нее прощение, такой страшный груз она взвалила на себя. Он чувствовал, как боль разливается в его собственной груди от осознания, что эта лицемерка убила собственное дитя. Беззащитное, чистое, светлое создание, только пришедшее в этот мир. Его раздирало от отвращения и ненависти, что такое может существовать в мире сотворенном Богиней. Уилл не выстрелил. Появившаяся ровно через секунду после того, как рог с легким чпоканьем вошел в грудь женщины, Беверли заорала:  
— Стоять! ФБР! Бросить оружие! Подними руки, чтобы я могла их видеть!  
Джереми повернулся как в замедленной съемке, и тут Уилл выстрелил. Катц не было видно с её ракурса — у мужчины в руке был зажат охотничий дробовик. Одно попадание, и ты будешь как решето. 44 калибр, правда, тоже не сахар. Две пули разворотили юноше правое плечо, он упал на колени, заваливаясь вперед, в противовес отдаче. Он начал подниматься почти сразу и тихо зашипел от боли, Беверли рванулась к нему, чтобы оглушить, но Джереми сумел откинуть её в сторону — подготовка подготовкой, а он был выше и сильнее её, да и тоже имел опыт непростых ситуаций. Он стал поднимать дробовик левой рукой. Уилл выстрелил снова, в другое плечо, но смазал, пуля попала Муну в грудь, он согнулся, роняя оружие, и взвыл от боли. Однако, убежденность в своем праве не покидала его. Он будто бы чувствовал себя бессмертным. Поднявшаяся Беверли опустила рукоять пистолета ему на затылок, вырубая. За домом послышался вой сирен: а вот и Кроуфорд.  
Катц посмотрела на тело Меллисандры и выражение её лица стало жестким. Какие-то минуты назад они видели её живой в полицейском участке. Уилл не хотел смотреть на мисс Мун, но в некоторой доле чувствовал себя ответственным за то, что случилось, и не мог не посмотреть.  
У тела валялся окровавленный нож, низ живота был вспорот неаккуратно, зло, были видны внутренности, но Джереми не пытался ничего из нее достать — видимо, Охотник поспешил убить, почуяв, что его настигла погоня. Уилл действительно мог спасти Меллисандру, нажав на курок на пару мгновений раньше. Но он — не жалел. Ни секунды.  
Лицо мисс Мун было обезображено не мукой, но отчаянием. Грэм с омерзением осознал, что она ещё дышит — то ли рука Джереми дрогнула из-за осознания, что он убивает женщину, вырастившую его, то ли случайно выбранный рог мало подходил для подобного дела, но удар не достиг сердца, и теперь женщина жалко хрипела, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Ей должно было быть нестерпимо больно, но она все ещё цеплялась за жизнь. Зачем?  
В её подернутых пеленой страдания глазах Уилл разглядел мольбу. Она хотела прощения. Грэма обуяла злоба: как эта тварь, вырастившая такого монстра и убившая собственного сына может думать о каком бы то ни было прощении?! Он отвернулся, но наткнулся взглядом на начинающего приходить в себя Джереми. Дышал он тяжело. Уилл очень надеялся, что будет жить: обдумает свою божественность где-нибудь за решеткой. Доктору Чилтону будет чем развлечься, наконец, потому что Джереми наверняка будет говорить.  
Со стороны дома послышался топот бегущих сюда полицейских и медиков.  
Грэм бросил ещё один взгляд на Меллисандру. Сколь ни велика была его злость, он понимал, что эта женщина осознала свою ошибку и сделала все возможное и даже больше, чтобы её искупить. Она отдала самое дорогое, что у нее было силам, в которые она верила. Как он мог отказать ей в капли милосердия?  
Уилл опустился на корточки, залез пальцами в её открытую рану, пачкая их в крови, и провел ими по её губам. Мелиссандра медленно сморгнула, а потом её взгляд остекленел и она замерла. Грэм поднялся, вытащил из кармана платок и вытер руку. Катц ничего говорить не стала: она может и не понимала, что за хрень он тут вытворяет, но вмешиваться не собиралась. Кто убил Меллисандру Мун и без гадалки понятно, а что уж сделал Уилл для успокоения её души, не так важно.  
На веранде закопошились люди, Кроуфорд, стоящий посреди этой суеты, как бы безмолвно вопрошал "Какого черта, Уилл?".  
— Он бы убежал, если бы мы опоздали на пару минут, — сказала Беверли, расшифровав выражение лица начальства по-своему.  
Грэм просто направился прочь, отчаянно стремясь оставить суету позади.  
— Уилл, ты куда? — спросил Джек, когда он проходил мимо.  
— Домой.  
— Напиши показания и ...  
— Беверли напишет. Мы тут вместе были. Я пришлю свои из дома, — ему срочно нужно было уйти отсюда. — Пожалуйста, Кроуфорд.  
Тот кивнул:  
— Зеллер сейчас уезжает в Балтимор, я скажу ему, чтобы забрал тебя отсюда.  
Грэм кивнул.

Перед глазами внезапно всплыло лицо Джереми, когда он поднимался над телом матери, ещё не получив ни одного ранения. Вся его поза передавала силу и ощущения сверхъестественного наполнения, в которое он так верил. Темно синие глаза вцепились в лицо Уилла: Мун знал, что Грэм его понимает. Он не хотел делиться этим ощущением — за что Грэм ему был благодарен, для разнообразия -, но был рад, что кто-то чувствует его, пусть даже этот кто-то через несколько секунд умрет. Он точно говорил: "Видишь?". Синие глаза затянуло бельмами, Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс моргнул и оскалился.  
Уилл дернулся и проснулся от того, что кто-то тормошил его за плечо.  
— Эй! Уилл, тебе снится кошмар.  
Брайан был очевиден до неприличия, но что ещё он мог сказать.  
— Да, — промямлил Грэм. — Спасибо, что разбудил.  
Они почти уже доехали до управления в Балтиморе, а оттуда Уилла ждало такси до дома.

04.11 07:00pm  
Уилл ничуть не удивился приглашению Ганнибала на ужин.  
Доктор Лектер не был лишен такого свойства, как любопытство. Да, проявлять его он начинал только после прохождения определенных стадий знакомства, и делал это настолько вежливо и обходительно, что даже тени раздражения после его вопросов не появлялось. Даже у Уилла, а он ведь ненавидел, когда в его дела совали нос. И это при том, что вопросы Ганнибала всегда были настолько точны и направлены, что не возникало возможности не ответить на них. Надо думать, сказывалась профессиональная привычка. В общем, было очевидно, что его психоаналитику не терпелось узнать, чем закончилось дело "об Охотнике".  
Кроме того, Ганнибал не зря был его психоаналитиком: он понимал, что Уилл опять переступил черту, разделяющую его и убийцу. Доктор Лектер иногда напоминал ищейку, натасканную на его, Грэма, рецидивы. Как будто тот всю ночь наблюдал за своим подопечным откуда-то из темноты и знал, что поспать тому удалось сегодня хорошо если часа два. Впрочем, может он это заключил по голосу Уилла? Тот сам боялся предположить, как звучал. Выглядел-то он паршиво, как только студенты не разбежались с лекции — непонятно. Видимо, тяга к знаниям, не меньше. Эту ночь Грэм особенно не хотел вспоминать, но запихнуть её события подальше в подсознание не мог: он знал, что кошмар будет повторяться, пока он не найдет выход из этого лабиринта, и если кто-то и может ему хоть как-то помочь, то это Ганнибал. Больше чем что-либо он не хотел сейчас ехать домой и ложится спать через несколько часов. Он понимал, что это — глупо, и все его кошмары живут вовсе не под кроватью, а в его голове, но любая отсрочка при беглом рассмотрении обретала формы спасательного круга.  
К тому же, никого больше Ганнибал не приглашал, светских бесед вести не придется, зато вкусный ужин будет обеспечен. Грэм не мог решить, находил ли он привычку Лектера сервировать стол для себя и своих гостей так, что любой ресторатор обзавидуется, приятной или раздражающей. Его психоаналитик раз за разом выступал радушным хозяином, от всего сердца заботящемся о своих визитерах, но периодически Уиллу казалось, что в этих кулинарных мероприятиях слишком много показушности и искусственности, и очень мало самого Ганнибала. Впрочем, все познается в сравнении: для самого Уилла верхом гостеприимства являлось приготовить для гостей хоть что-нибудь, а не заказать в службе доставки пару пицц и салат или, собственно, помочь гостям что-то собрать на стол. Лектер же был эстетом и педантом и такого неприличного отношения себе бы никогда не позволил.  
Не то, чтобы Уилла действительно волновали причины доктора Лектера. Но это была безопасная тема для размышлений, позволявшая не обращать внимание на притаившийся в подсознании страх, обретший новые краски через несколько секунд после того, как мисс Мун умерла.

Ганнибал разлил красное вино по бокалам. Уилл больше любил белое, но сегодня красное было очень кстати — от него он хмелел быстрее. Грэм очень устал, ему нужна была передышка. Борьба с самим собой высасывала его изнутри, но опускать руки он не собирался. Однако, бороться ещё и с тем, чтобы говорить правду единственному человеку, который, возможно, может ему помочь или хотя бы выслушать полностью, сил у него уже просто не было. Вино развяжет ему язык, а то стадию аперитива и закуски они так и миновали в мирном молчании и общих замечаниях о погоде и очередном витке сумасшествия любого преподавателя под называнием "курсовые работы". Ганнибал был мастер поддерживать светскую беседу с самим собой, посмеиваясь над очередным апофеозом студенческой спешки и паники, да и Уиллу было чем поделиться.  
Когда вино сменили виски и коньяк, а они переместились из-за стола в гостиную, Лектер, наконец, перешел к делу:  
— Сегодня мне звонил наш общий знакомый, доктор Чилтон, — Уилл усмехнулся. — Желал проконсультироваться по некоторым моментам, связанным с новым пациентом в его клинике. Я так понимаю, дорогой доктор получил интересную возможность, благодаря тебе.  
— Боюсь, ничего интереснее зачатков шизофрении. В лучшем случае.  
— Даже так?  
— Джереми Мун одержим набором идей. Он неистово верит в концепцию. В остальном — я сомневаюсь даже, что у него бывают галлюцинации, если, конечно, он не употреблял какие-нибудь "народные" психотропные.  
— Значит, все дело в мировоззрении? Воспитание?  
— Да. Лечить скорее всего нужно было бы мисс Мун, — Грэм поставил стакан на стол.  
— Она беспокоит тебя.  
— Я убил её, — Грэм поднялся, обошел кресло и остервенело схватил его за спинку, будто бы это могло как-то помочь ему устоять в круговороте мыслей. — Я должен был стрелять. Он успел только вспороть ей живот. Он использовал охотничий нож, рана была чистой. Вполне возможно, медики смогли бы её зашить. Но потом пришли мы. Джереми среагировал на шум в доме и сразу же занес рог, чтобы убить её. Я выскочил на веранду за миг до того, как он начал опускать руки. Я мог выстрелить и успеть вовремя. Но я намеренно не выстрелил — я чувствовал себя правым, ведь она была виновата. Я смотрел, как острие рога падает вниз. Я слышал мокрый звук, с которым он вошел в тело Меллисандры, — Грэм кинул короткий взгляд на Лектера: иногда он думал, что психоаналитики сродни священникам — им приходится выслушивать самые темные тайны. — И я до сих пор не могу почувствовать вины за свое бездействие. Я убежден, что она — должна была умереть.  
— Мелиссандра Мун намеренно вырастила серийного убийцу, — внес ремарку Ганнибал.  
— В цивилизованном обществе смертная казнь через подобное .., — Уилл взмахнул рукой и покачал головой. — её нет! Я должен был спасти эту женщину, чтобы она смогла предстать перед судом! А я её убил!  
— Её убил её собственный приемный сын.  
Грэм хмыкнул.  
— Которого она вырастила для этой цели, — продолжил Лектер.  
— Чушь! — Уилл с негодованием посмотрел на собеседника, но Ганнибал одарил его взглядом "мы оба знаем, что ты так не думаешь". — Черт возьми!  
— Что говорят коронеры о первой ране? Была ли вероятность, что она выжила, если бы не был нанесен удар в сердце?  
Грэм помолчал, потом недовольно выдавил:  
— Нет. Он резал слишком глубоко, в спешке.  
Повисла тишина, Уилл обошел кресло взял стакан виски и отхлебнул. Ганнибал тоже сделал глоток из своего бокала, по всем правилам, по "ритуалу". Грэм чуть не застонал от бессилия.  
— Ты думаешь о том, что возможно — только возможно — твое бездействие поспособствовало убийству мисс Мун. Но это не так, как мы только что выяснили. Что ещё тревожит тебя?  
— Я ... — скрывать было бы ребячеством. — Я завершил его "ритуал". Я дал ей прощение, — он против воли провел пальцами по своим губам.  
— Значит, ты милосерден. Ты дал ей умереть прощеной, — отозвался Ганнибал, после пристального взгляда. — Ты сделал то, что было для нее очень важно, то, за что она отдала жизнь. Тебя всегда так пугают собственные проявления гуманности?  
— Я даже не думал об этом, ни тогда, ни сейчас, — Уилл покачал головой. — Я сделал то, что сделал бы он. И я чувствовал то, что чувствовал бы он.  
— Что?  
— Что обычно чувствует убийца, проявляя свою волю.  
— Этот раз был другим, не так ли?  
— Обычно это эйфория, гордость и наслаждение собственной силой, самовлюбленность и удовлетворенность результатом. Большинство чувствует это в момент убийства.  
— А Джереми?  
— Он становился богом, но не когда отбирал жизнь. А когда прощал их. Это был завершенный ритуал. Он чувствовал такой безумный прилив нежности и любви, удовольствия, если хочешь, от осознания того, что они — невинны снова. Его заполнял покой. Он видел в этом установление гармонии мира, а не убийство.  
Грэм остановился, снова сделал глоток виски. В стакане осталось ещё на полпальца. Он уже порядком захмелел. Как он будет добираться до дома? Почему он не подумал об этом раньше?  
— Он слишком похож на Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, не так ли? — Ганнибал задал вопрос, которого Уилл боялся.  
— Да, — больше ему нечего было сказать.  
— Ты хотел убить Джереми Муна?  
— Да.  
— Но ты не убил его. В этом твоя воля.  
— Я не мог убить его на глазах Беверли, — Уилл допил оставшийся виски одним глотком. — Я не знаю, стрелял бы я в плечо или в сердце, если бы она не появилась.  
— Ты мог промахнуться. Но ты этого не сделал.  
— Я хотел убить Джереми Муна, — Грэм запнулся и сделал глубокий вдох, как перед погружением. — Будто я хотел спрятать правду о себе, спрятать свой самый страшный секрет, сделать его снова моим и только моим.  
— Ты — Уилл Грэм. Не Джереми Мун. Не Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс. Ты никогда не сделаешь того, что делали они.  
— Я понимал его слишком хорошо, — вздохнул Уилл.  
— И только поэтому его и поймали. Если бы не было твоего указания, на него бы даже не возникло подозрений. К сожалению, в данной ситуации нужно было спровоцировать убийцу.  
— Если бы не было моего указания, как ты говоришь, Меллисандра Мун была бы жива. Я должен был приехать туда сам, а не вываливать все Кроуфорду и полагаться на него. Я бы смог бы поймать Джереми на слове, вынудить его сделать признание.  
— Как сказал мне доктор Чилтон, мистер Мун признался и очень красноречиво.  
Уилл ухмыльнулся.  
— Какая-то часть меня знала, что он делает и почему, — слишком хорошо. - Я только отказывался понимать, отчего так отчаянно не хотел иметь ничего общего с этим делом.  
— Ты думаешь, — Ганнибал поднялся, — что твое подсознание считало существование такого как Джереми Мун необходимостью?  
— Вроде того, — скривился Уилл. — Я отчаянно не хотел его ловить. У меня возникало такое ощущение, что я охочусь за самим собой.  
— Это то, что ты делаешь. Остальное должен контролировать Джек Кроуфорд, — тон у Лектера был обвинительный.  
— Нет, ты все-таки пытаешься настроить меня против Джека, — ухмыльнулся Грэм.  
— Мне кажется, он просто нуждается в напоминании, — вежливо улыбнулся Ганнибал, отходя к книжным полкам.  
Грэм никогда не рассматривал библиотеку в доме доктора Лектера, только в офисе. Там стояли научные труды, каталоги и справочники, несколько книг с гравюрами, а так же что-то о музыке и кулинарии, видимо, если выдавалась совсем уж свободная минутка Ганнибал отдавался изучению любимых предметов.  
Стеллаж в доме его психоаналитика выглядел более внушительным, менее классифицированным, виднелись корешки старых книг. Неужто Ганнибал плюс ко всему ещё и букинист? Тот пододвинул лестницу к дальнему краю и взял какую-то книгу с верхней полки.  
— Тем не менее, — Грэм вернулся к предмету разговора в ожидании, — я должен их видеть, а не становиться ими.  
— Уилл, некоторые дела задевают тебя сильнее прочих, потому что они перекликаются с твоими внутренними травмами и личными потребностями.  
— Доктор Лектер, я думал, психоаналитика остается в офисе, а у нас сейчас дружеская беседа.  
— Это — дружеская беседа, — ухмыльнулся Ганнибал. — Я всего лишь поделюсь с тобой своими не релевантными с профессиональной точки зрения знаниями.  
Он распахнул книгу, как раз одну их старых и потрепанных, на нужной ему странице, положил её на стол и пригласил Уилла подойти. На желтой старой — или состаренной? — бумаге четко проступало примитивное изображение мужчины с оленьими рогами, сидящего в подобии позы лотоса. Он протягивал вперед левую руку, с которой падало несколько капель, а в правой держал нож.  
— Это — одно из изображений кельтского божества, которое римляне называли Цернуннос. Классическая трактовка предполагает, что он был божеством плодородия и домашнего очага. Чаще всего его изображают окруженным животными, но — не в этот раз. Здесь приводится не популярная теория об этом божестве, как мужском начале, ответственном за рождение, существование и смерть. Он представляется инициатором, защитником и судьей. В его силе как привести в этот мир, так и отнять этот свой дар. Ему приносили жертвы, когда желали зачать или им нужна была защита или прощение.  
— Ты считаешь, что мое сознание жаждет прощения?  
— Возможно. Или — защиты?  
— Я бы не хотел оказаться на месте жертв Джереми Муна, если ты об этом.  
— С его точки зрения, эти женщины уже пересекли черту между жизнью и смертью, совершив то, что совершили. Сомневаюсь, что ты попадаешь в эту категорию.  
— Тогда что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Возможно, тебе нужна опора, потому что земля уходит из-под ног.  
— Это интересная идея, — ухмыльнулся, отворачиваясь Уилл, не собираясь признавать, что кроме прочего она — верная.  
Он уже не чувствовал легкой расслабленности, которую вроде дал ему хорошо прошедший вечер. Иногда Грэм начинал подозревать Лектера в том, что тот способен к эмпатии. По-крайней мере, по отношению к нему.  
О том, что, что в его снах именно Ганнибал носит эти чертовы оленьи рога, Уилл ему так и не сказал. Он потер глаза, посмотрел на часы.  
— Мне нужно идти.  
— Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея, — мягко улыбнулся Лектер, намекая на то, что водить в состоянии опьянения вообще-то противозаконно.  
— Кажется, виски сегодня на меня не действует, — ухмыльнулся Уилл, выходя в коридор. Он совершенно точно не врал.

05.11  
Сегодня ему повезло выспаться и ничего страннее оленя в вороньих перьях во сне ему не привиделось. Возможно поэтому лекция прошла без всяких задних мыслей. Только вот фотографии Меллисандры Мун Уилл не стал включать в презентацию: не хотел объяснять, почему её губы — все-таки в крови. Стоило вспомнить об этом, как разговор с Ганнибалом тоже всплыл в памяти, и лекцию он дочитывал на автомате.  
К концу лекции пришла Алана Блум.  
— Выглядишь хорошо, — заметила она, подойдя ближе, после того, как он закончил.  
— Ты тоже, — улыбнулся он в ответ.  
— Мне кажется или это был комплимент? — улыбнулась она.  
Уилл посмотрел на часы: через несколько минут у них был комитет:  
— Мы могли бы обсудить этот вопрос за ланчем.  
— Могли бы, — улыбнулась Алана. — Но я не думаю, что это удачная идея — пропускать это собрание.  
Ну, конечно. Грэм и не ожидал ничего другого. Слишком сильно шаталась земля под ногами.  
Они пошли в конференц зал, обмениваясь ничего не значащими замечаниями.

05.11  
Джек Кроуфорд увлеченно пробовал тартар. Тонко нарубленное, сырое, ярко розовое мясо. Филей был практически без прожилок... одно удовольствие было его готовить. Свежайшие специи прилагаются, коварное Вальполичелло тоже. Ну и приятная картина "жертвы", ужинающей предыдущей.  
Ганнибал едва заметно улыбнулся, пробуя блюдо. Прекрасный вкус!  
— Никогда не ел сырое мясо. Это просто божественно! — прокомментировал Кроуфорд.  
— Я бы сказал, что в этом — заслуга моего мясника. Для тартара главное правильно выбрать мясо. Самый нежный и свежий говяжий филей. Я только добавил оттенков специями, — говорит Ганнибал.  
— Доктор Лектер, Вы — сама скромность, — ухмыляется Джек.  
Ганнибал только качает головой и продолжает ужин. Он доволен сегодняшней охотой и развлечением. А более того тем, что, видимо, именно ему придется стать опорой Уилла Грэма, для которого свобода оказалась слишком тяжелой ношей. Однако, на его беду, у Ганнибала Лектера нет милосердия.


End file.
